


The Demons Child {Discontinued, Take It If You Want It}

by Kittycatunicorn835



Category: Black Butler
Genre: Are Gonna Be In This Series, F/M, Father And Daughter Moments, Reader Is Sebastian's Daughter, Season 1, Season 3, Too Lazy To Write Season 2, hahaha, season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycatunicorn835/pseuds/Kittycatunicorn835
Summary: What happens when a little girl at the age of 5, red wine eyes and raven black hair comes to the Phantomhive Manor?They figure out that this young girl named (Y/N) Michaelis is actually Sebastian's daughter!What happens when this little girl gets involved? Read and find out!





	1. His Daughter, Her Father Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _____IMPORTANT_____
> 
> Copy and paste the link for the outfit! And if that doesn't work just comment down below and I will try to fix that problem!  
> Bye!

I lived with my mother my whole life.  
Oh wait! I forgot to introduce myself! 

My name is (Y/N) Michaelis, I'm 5 years old, I have long Raven hair, my favorite color is (F/C), I was born in 1884, I have Red eyes and my mother abuses me...

A long time ago, my mother met a guy. They have been together for 2 years when they had me! My father left after that, and I was left with my abusive mother.

She always screams at me and blames me for my father leaving. I DONT EVEN KNOW WHO HE IS! WHY ARE YOU BLAMING ME?!

Every day, my mother would go out and come back late in the evening drunk, with a different guy. I remember this one guy...

"Mommy? Can you read me a bedtime story?" I asked her politely with my puppy dog eyes.  
"No! Go read it yourself you little shit!"  
"M-Mom-" the guy she was with smacked me across the face and I fell to the floor, crying in pain.

My mother took the guy upstairs and I was left to help myself.  
My mother never loved me. I knew that..... I always knew that...

One day my mother was admitted to the hospital because she was really ill and she was about to die soon. At the hospital my mother gave me a letter.  
"Mommy, whats this for?"  
"T-take it, a-and ask, a-anybody f-for this guys n-name"  
I nodded and watched her with hatred in my eyes as she died peacefully in the hospital bed.

 

'Sebastian Michaelis'...  
The name of my father, I asked everybody around England if they knew this man when I stumbled upon this one man.

"Heh heh, I know who this man is, heh heh" Undertaker laughed.  
"Can you tell me where he is!" I jumped on the counter, excitement filled with my red eyes.  
"Unless you pay a price, make me laugh, heh heh"  
"Ugh!" I jumped off the counter and faced him  
'Ill give it a try" I thought  
"Why was six scared of seven?  
Because seven 'ate' nine."

He giggled and I laughed... But it wasn't good enough!  
"Umm.... Oh! Why couldn't the leopard play hide and seek? Because he was always spotted!"

Undertaker giggled, and I sighed, I gave a couple more tries, but failed miserably.  
"I give up Undertaker, I don't have anymore jokes. It's useless, I will never find my father!"  
I sat down on one of the coffins and started sobbing.  
"Wait, Sebastian Michaelis is your father?"  
I nodded and he went under his desk. I gave a confused look but I heard a noise behind me so I turned around to see Undertaker there with a note.

"Heh heh, take this" I took the note from his grasp and gave him a happy look.  
"Thank you!" I jumped up from the coffin and hugged him. I left his shop and ran to catch a carriage. 

I walked up to a beautiful, HUMONGOUS manor that was In front of me. I was wearing http://nafdress.com/assests/images/solid-pink-dresses-by-victorian-maiden-it-would-make-a-cute.jpg I knocked on the front door and waited.  
The door opened to reveal a butler with, red wine eyes like mine, black raven hair and a pale face.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive manor, is there anything that I can help you with little girl?"  
"Hi" I waved at him," I'm looking for Ciel Phantomhive"  
"That is my master, but may I ask why are you visiting?"  
"My name is (Y/N), I just need to speak with him please."

The butler stepped to the side, opening the door just a little bit more.  
"Please, come in. I shall show you to the living area"  
I nodded, and stepped inside the manor, my light pink skirt flowing behind me as my tiny little feet made their way across the manor.

He opened a door for me and I walked in, he told me to wait here and he will be back with his master and I nodded and he closed the door.

I climbed up on the couch, my feet dangling over the edges.  
'I hope he likes me! Unlike my mother, maybe we can do things together that my mother and I didn't!' I thought.

A knock was on a door and a kid came In looking confused.  
"I am Ciel Phantomhive, the owner of the manor. Who are you?"

I stood up and bowed gracefully,  
"My name is (Y/N), I'm looking for Sebastian Michaelis!"  
Ciel's eyes widened as he looked at his butler.  
"What do you possibly want with him?" He asked coldly but politely at the same time.

I gulped, and turned towards the butler,  
'That has to be him!' I thought.  
"I'm his daughter... I've been looking for him because I'm his daughter."

Sebastian shook his head,  
"Impossible, that could have never happened. How did you know about me in the first place?"  
"My mother gave me a letter telling me all the things about my father. In that letter she wanted me to tell you.. . That... That she's sorry" I'm trying to fight back my tears.

"I don't even know who your mother is?"  
"Do you remember Madison Valentine?"  
"Well yes, but she never showed any signs of pregnancy"  
"Well, I'm half demon half human, demon baby show no signs of pregnancy"  
"Young master, I didn't know I had a child"  
"Sebastian left my mother because he was summoned to you. So he never knew she was pregnant with me. Just a few months ago she... She...." A few tears escaped," she died"

Ciel looked at my father to see any emotional reaction but was met with his reaction like a statute. Ciel sighed.  
"It can't be helped, you can stay here until we confirm that Sebastian is your father"

I was happy now to be with my father,  
"Can we play some ga-"  
He cut me off coldly,  
"I have work to do. I cannot be bothered to watch a child" he spat.  
I looked up at him, and put my hands behind my back.  
"O-Of course!... I'm really s-sorry"

Ciel called up all the other servants and lined them up in the room.  
"Everyone, this is (Y/N). She will be staying in the manor until we know who she belongs to!"

The maid blushed and grabbed my little hands.  
"She's just so adorable! Yes she is! I finally have another female companion, yes I do!" 

Sebastian cleared his throat, causing the maid to go back in the line.  
"(Y/N), that is Mey-Rin the Maid, that's Finny the Gardner, that's Bardroy the cook and that's Tanaka. Everyone, please keep (Y/N) out of trouble for the next few hours!"

Suddenly there was a knock at the front doors, Ciel's eyes widened,  
"That's him! Sebastian, let him in and bring him in here, you four take (Y/N) to one of the guest rooms and give her something to do! Stay with her and stay out of trouble!" He commanded.

Mey-Rin took my hand, as Finny, Bardroy and Tanaka followed us to a guest room, near the servant quarters. We all sat in a little circle as they help, figure out questions who my parents were.

"Do you remember what your dad looks like?"  
I tied to contain my laughter as I nodded,  
"My daddy is tall, handsome, has raven black hair, red eyes, he doesn't smile very often, and he's really strong!"

Mey-Rin blushed,  
"Oh my! That sounds just like Sebastian! Yes it does"  
Bardroy put a hand on his chin,  
"But why would Sebastian act like he doesn't know her? And where is your mother?" 

"M-Mommy is g-gone... I came here to find my d-daddy" I answered sadly.  
Finny almost panicked,  
"U-uhh, let's play hide and seek!"

Everyone agreed and Bardroy agreed to count to a hundred and we all went to hide. I ran out of the room and started to look around. 'This mansion is so big...' I thought to myself. I turned a corner and found an unlocked door. The room was dark, so I tried feeling along the wall for something that I can hide in or behind.  
I tripped over something, and when I tripped over it, it moaned. I scrambled to my feet and backed away, the creature stood up. My eyes widened to find out it had a mask on, and some sort of weapon I'm it's hand.

I quickly ran out of the room, and ran out to the hallway. Tears were falling down my cheeks, I could hear voices coming from one of the rooms, so I threw open the door. Ciel and some other man stood up from their seats.

"(Y/N)!" Called Ciel.  
Sebastian looked at me surprised, and walked over to me, kneeling down to look in my eyes.  
"What happened?"  
I did my best to stop crying, but the occasional sob wrecked my body.  
"W-we were playing, h-hide and seek, and I was t-trying to hide, when I f-found a man with a mask and something in h-his hand in one of the rooms!" I managed to get out. 

The man at the other end of the table looked at Ciel,  
"Who is this?"  
Ciel gulped, "this is-"

"My daughter" said Sebastian while picking me up. "I apologize for the interruption, please continue on with your dinner and I will return shortly"

Sebastian carried me out of the room, and into the hallway where the other servants found us.  
"Are you ok (Y/N)? We couldn't find you after you ran off, what happened?"

"There is an intruder in the manor, I need you all to stand guard outside of the dining room. Make sure that our guest does not suspect a thing!" Sebastian ordered, and walked away with me in still his arms.

"What about (Y/N)?" Asked Bardroy.  
"I'll take her with me. Don't worry, she won't be harmed."

And with that my father took me down the hallway. Although I was safe in the arms of my demon father, I couldn't help but get the feeling we were being watched...

I clung to my father, trying to repress  
The memory of the man in the room as he walked.  
Sebastian looked around carefully, checking each room for an intruder.  
"It was only a human, right?"

I put my head on his shoulder and looked up at him confusingly,  
"W-What do you mean?"  
"It wasn't a grim reaper or another demon, correct?"  
I nodded into his shoulder.

My father and I stopped breathing, feeling someone outside the window. Sebastian set me down on the floor and walked over to the window, opening it with a squeak. A loud shot from a gun rang out, so I flew my hands up to my ears. Sebastian had his hands up in the air and a few droplets of blood fell from it. He then moved quickly and threw the bullet back at the shooter.

I curled up next to the wall, staring wide eyes at my father, who removed his bloody glove, and put on a new one. Sebastian close the window, and stepped back over to me, lifting me up.  
"Did that scare you?"  
I nodded my head, but didn't speak. My body was shaking, so my father held me closer to his body. He continued walking down the hallway, taking out a few more people, before heading back to the dining room.

Sebastian set me down by the other servants.  
"Stay with the rest of the servants. I have a feeling that my job isn't finished yet"

I nodded, knowing my daddy knows best. I took Finny's hand as Sebastian went back in the dining room. I could sense another pretense of another human, creeping down the hallway, so I tugged on Mey-Rins skirt.  
"There's someone coming down the hall." I whispered.

The servants tilted their head in confusion. Something rolled into our hallway, puffing out purple gas. The three servants dropped to the floor unconscious. I looked around for whoever threw the bomb, but was met with a knife to my throat.

The man laughed behind me,  
"How did a little pretty girl like you escape my knock out bomb?" He shrugged,  
"No matter, I can use you know. It will be more enticing to the Phantomhive brat!" 

The man kicked open the dining room door, revealing Ciel, Sebastian and a blonde man who look like he was gonna be captured.  
"Don't either of you move!" My captor ordered.

Sebastian's eyes stayed indifferent as everyone, but the blonde man dining with Ciel stood to his feet.  
"Ah, it's seems like your little pet was caught. How about we do a little trade Phantomhive? You sign the papers to send more money to the non existent branch of your company every year, or we take the girl!" 

I swallowed a little, worried about my father. I looked up to his red wine eyes, but found no emotion lurking there. I then looked at Ciel, who was staring at me. Weighing if I was worth the money or not. He finally crossed his arms and coldly said,  
"No, you will give me back all the money you stole from me."

Both of the men were taken aback by his response. My captor grit his teeth, and held the knife closer to my throat, almost creating a deep incision.  
"I don't think your in the position to make that sort of demand. And I don't believe that tho girl has many options either" 

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flicker of motion. None of the other humans could have detected it. Sebastian had taken a defensive step forward and a flicker of anger scurried across his face. It scared me. I had seen what demons are capable of when they're angry. So I decided to not let that happen.

I looked up at my captor and glared at him,  
"Let me go, your making my daddy angry!"  
The man blinked and howled with laughter.  
"Aww, is this butler here your daddy? That's great!" He turned his eyes back to Sebastian.  
"All the more reason to sign the bloody papers!" He grinned. A tiny drop of blood ran to the tip of the knife. My eyes widened as it fell towards the floor, the candle behind us turned black in color and reached out towards the man, engulfing him in flames as I stepped away from him. His cries of agony filled the room as we watched the man suffer. The flames receded and the man fell to the floor, crying in pain.

I turned to look at the blonde man and the candles from the table started to run black as well. The guest dropped the papers in his hand as the fire consumed the papers and started towards him.  
He panicked,  
"Woah! Woah! Alright I-I'll give the money back!! Please don't hurt me!!" 

The fire again receded back into the simple red-yellow flame. But then the room started to sway. I blinked my eyes but the room still moved, I reached my hand outward, towards my fathers leg, but I was too far.  
My knees hit the floor, and then the rest of my body as the darkness from the very corners of the room consumed everything in sight...


	2. His Daughter, Happy And Playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again! Copy and paste the link in your browser and comment down below if you have any problems!   
> Peace!

I woke up to be Laying in a bed, this bedroom seemed to be smaller than the others.   
I walked over to the mirror and saw me wearing (https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1SWrfKFXXXXXNXpXXq6xXFXXXB/Xmas-Chiffon-font-b-Toddler-b-font-Baby-Girls-Party-Sleeveless-font-b-Dress-b-font.jpg)

I stood up and heard a knock on the door. Ciel came in and told me that he and the other servants will be back tomorrow afternoon, so Sebastian and I will be alone for a while.

"That's fine" I answers him politely   
"I'll be heading out now, any questions?  
"Do you know where my father is?"  
"Yes, Sebastian is dusting in my office right now"  
I nodded and he left a room, leaving me all to myself.

I got up and headed towards the door, I opened the door and started heading towards Ciel's office. I opened the door and saw my father dusting one of the bookshelves. He must of heard me coming through the door.

"You woke up, how you feeling?"  
"I'm fine"  
I stood next to him, watching him dust.  
"Can we play a game?"  
"What kind of game?" He stopped dusting and bent down to my height.  
"Um, hide and seek!" He chuckled and put the feather duster down on the desk.  
"Ok"

I ran out of the room, ran down the stairs and hid behind one of the pillars.  
I heard footsteps coming from the stairs.  
"Where is my little (Y/N)?"   
I tried containing my laughter but a little giggle escaped my lips.  
.  
..  
...  
....  
.....  
Silence........

"Got ya!" My father picked me up from behind and I squealed with excitement, I giggled and he set me down on the floor.

My stomach growled and Sebastian chuckled.  
"Are you hungry?"  
"Yes"   
"I'll go make you some breakfast" I nodded. I got up from the floor and my father held a hand for me to take. I took his hand and we started walking towards the kitchen. We arrived and he placed me on the counter, he took his tailcoat off and put an apron on.  
"What do you want me to make (Y/N)?" He asked  
"...... Pancakes!"  
"Ok"

He started making the pancakes, while I played outside in the garden. I started getting flowers and started tiring the ends of them together to make a flower crown.

"(Y/N)! Breakfast is ready!" Called my daddy.  
"Coming"  
I put my flower crown on and picked up my fathers. I ran to the kitchen to see my father putting two pancakes on a plate. He placed the plate on the kitchen counter, and picked me up and placed me on one of the bar stools.

He sat down next to me while I ate. After I was done eating he took my plate and started cleaning it.  
"How was your pancakes (Y/N)?"  
"It was good!"   
I walked over to him and hugged him. He seemed a little surprised but calmed down.

After he was done, he kneeled down to my height and suggested something.  
"(Y/N), how about you go play in the playroom while I do some chores"  
"Okay, but I want to give you something!"  
He gave me a questioning look as I ran to grab the flower crown that I made for him. I put it on top of his head and giggled. He gave me a smile and I ran to the playroom.

I ran straight to the dollhouse and started playing with the dolls. I played with the dolls for about 2 hours and I ran to the teddy bears.

"I wish I can make you dance and play with me Mr. Bear! But your not alive." I frowned but then, darkness consumed Mr. Bear and he stood up. He started dancing, and I started dancing too.   
I laughed but then got tired of dancing.

 

"TEA PARTY!"  
I shouted, I invited Mr. Bear, Molly The Bear, Betty The Bear and ME! I took the plastic tea kettle and poured pretend tea into everybody's cups.  
"There you go everyone"  
We started drinking our tea, when I hear a knock at the door.  
"(Y/N), I made your bedroom"  
I gasped, I let my demon powers put everything back into its place and ran over to my father.

He opened the door for me and I started following him. He held my eyes with one hand and held the door with the other.   
"Ready (Y/N)?"  
"I'm ready!"  
I heard the door opening, and my father leading me inside.  
"Okay, open your eyes" he let go of my eyes and I opened them.

It was BEAUTIFUL! It looked like a princess room (https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSTYgwigZP_xe2fNLPyyi5I7rgzK35aHBLzQZ1UKFi_XLunX0YgJQ)

"Thank you daddy! I love you!" I jumped on my father and hugged him. He tensed up a bit but hugged me back.  
"I love you too"  
"R-Really?" I looked at him with my tear filled eyes.  
"Really"   
He walked over to the chair of the far right of the room and sat me down on it.  
"What happened with your mother?"  
"Well, after you left me and mommy, she started blaming me for you leaving. She used to hit me, smack me, kick me, whip me and... And...."  
"And what (Y/N)?"   
"And.... C-cut m-me with a butcher k-knife! Me very night she would arrive home drunk with a random man! And once I asked her to read me a bedtime story, she yelled at me and called me the S word! Then the guy she was with smacked me across the face and I fell to the floor! Then the next morning she would hug me and kiss me and say "I love you" "I didn't mean to hurt you! I was drunk". But even if she wasn't drunk she'd still beat me!"

I looked up at my father to see a tear rolled down his face.  
"I-I didn't know that a woman we had a child with, beated MY own child. I'm sorry (Y/N) about that. "

I started crying and my father patted my head. I stopped crying and my father recommended that I took a bath and get my pajamas on while he cooks dinner. I nodded and went to do that thing.

After I was done taking a shower I grabbed a pair of pajamas. (http://angrychicken.typepad.com/.a/6a00d8341c578853ef0133ee745e7a970b-pi)

I ran down to the dining room to see my father putting down a glass of milk and some macaroni and cheese. I ran over to him and he picked me up, he kissed me on the head and set me down on the chair. I started eating until I was done. My father took the dishes to the sink and came back to see me yawning.

"Is my little (Y/N) tired?"  
I nodded my head and my daddy picked me up. I rested my head on his shoulder and almost fell asleep. We walked into my room and he laid me down in my princess bed. He tucked me in and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight (Y/N), if you need me I'll be across the hall."  
I nodded my head,  
"Goodnight daddy, love you"  
"Love you too (Y/N)"  
He blowed out the candles and shut my bedroom door. I yawned once more than closed my eyes...


	3. His Daughter, (Y/N) has fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN! Copy and paste the link and comment down below for any problems!

The next day Ciel came back from wherever he was and told my father that both of them had a lot of work to do.  
"(Y/N)," my father bent down to my level,  
"Will you be okay on your own for a while?"  
"Yeah! I'm gonna be in my room playing or dancing!"

I giggled and ran up the large staircase which was in the middle of the hall.  
I ran to my room and opened the door to see my teddy bears dancing.

"Hey! Why were you dancing without me Mr. Bear, Molly The Bear, Betty The Bear?!" I laughed and started dancing with them.  
Little did I know that I was being watched...

 

Grell's P.O.V:

I was doing my usual routine where every week I would check on my BASSY!  
I was jumping for window to window to see if my Bassy was in one of them when I saw someone I never saw before.

I stopped right outside her window and saw she was dancing with a bunch of teddy bears. She had red eyes and black hair. SHE LOOKS LIKE MY BASSY, BUT GIRL VERSION!

 

(Y/N)'s P.O.V:

I was done dancing and sat on the floor of my bedroom, playing with my dolls. A couple minutes later I heard a knock on my door.  
"Come in!"  
The door opened to reveal my father with a plate of cookies and milk.

"I thought you were hungry so I brought you a snack"  
"Thank you daddy!"

 

Grell's P.O.V:

I watched as the little girl sat on her bedroom floor playing with her dolls. She looked towards her door and yelled a 'come in!'

The person opened the door and it was actually my BASSY! He was holding a plate of cookie and milk and put it on the little girls desk. He bent down to her and gave her A KISS ON THE CHEEK?!

I was so mad, I opened the window and ran right to her...

 

(Y/N)'s P.O.V:

My father bent down to me, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I giggled and heard my window open. The girl ran towards me and I screamed. She was about to swing her chainsaw at me but my father kicked her.

"Ow Bassy! How dare you do that to me?!"  
"How dare you try to hurt my daughter, Grell?"  
The girl gasped and looked at me,  
"YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER?!"  
"Yes M'am, I am his dau-"  
"I AM NOT A WOMAN YOU BRAT!"

"Ahhh" I shouted and ran behind my father for protection. My father kicked Grell in the stomach and he flew towards the window and fell.  
I ran towards the window and saw Grell in a daze.  
"Sorry mister!"

I ran and grabbed a cookie, and ran back to the window.  
"Here you go!"  
I threw the cookie straight at his mouth and it landed right in the middle of his face.  
I shut the window and locked it and sat down on the windowsill. My father sat down across me.

"You better get dressed (Y/N), were going out later in the evening"  
"Okay!"

My father gave me a kiss and left the room. I walked over to my closet and decided to wear this outfit: (https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/c7/0d/d8/c70dd88b9c16b193dc8ba9491c3ec63b.jpg)

A couple hours later my father came and got me, and we headed out towards the carriage. Ciel and my father sat across from me and I had the whole seat to myself.

"Where we going?"  
"Were gonna buy new clothes for you (Y/N)" Ciel replied.   
"Oh ok"  
I stopped talking and looked put the window. England was a beautiful place, I just didn't go out that much.

An hour passed and I fell asleep on my seat. I was woken up by my father calling my name. We got out of the carriage and started walking down the street.

We went from store to store to store to STORE! By the time we were finished my father had to carry a mountain of bags.

We arrived back home and I immediately ran back to my room. I saw that my room was a little mess, so I put everything back in its place quickly.  
My father came in with my clothes and he started hanging them in my closet, this is what we bought!

 

1\. (http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51Ax0PPSiZL._SX342_.jpg)

2\. (https://d111vui60acwyt.cloudfront.net/product_photos/13253326/vm_op_chopiana_add8_original.jpg)

3\. (http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-DkOcN-DEI8k/TnE3r1zdstI/AAAAAAAABRw/0KW-N7smmfM/s640/2.jpg)

4\. (http://d2a2wjuuf1c30f.cloudfront.net/product_photos/19886496/Capture_20d_E2_80_99e_CC_81cran_202014-07-21_20a_CC_80_2009.46.49_400sq.png)

5\. (https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/58/c8/7a/58c87a2e97e9cfe522125fcd6b41fab4.jpg)

6\. (https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/a4/6c/ac/a46cac47fe0a3ffa4f4b2e4f99ed0a44.jpg)

7\. (https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/d5/c9/24/d5c924c81a0e44cbb87a1dcbe73f8654.jpg)

8\. (https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/1d/96/77/1d967785b1a5ab4042e11fc2414c3637.jpg)

9\. (https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e4/ac/40/e4ac4051cc86be3158c86d46bec5c881.jpg)

10\. (https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB13kcTJVXXXXXIXXXXq6xXFXXXW/Plus-Size-Customized-Children-Kids-Halloween-Costumes-Southern-font-b-Victorian-b-font-Dress-Ball-font.jpg)

11\. (http://hersite.info/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/Victorian-Gothic-Lolita-Dress-Long-Tiered-Layered-Women-Skirt.jpg)

12\. (https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/66/47/d5/6647d52c2d86253164a5a44839c69b71.jpg)

13\. (https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/a7/5b/e8/a75be8839fb77b83ea5dc2aed611ed53.jpg)

14\. (http://d2a2wjuuf1c30f.cloudfront.net/product_photos/22124875/039379e787f93f82845d4df83e2dee6c_400sq.jpg)

15\. (https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/44/35/da/4435dab6b7da79fc8c3fc0b4838a9877.jpg)

16\. (https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRdePjjGB_-gOoAcvbZgGegNUYgV8uPCVBcy550pMQzVaVNbSIO)

17\. (http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/wabbie_chan/24678863/96875/96875_600.jpg)

18\. (http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_0MtVfdC1wmk/TFG7N66JI7I/AAAAAAAABro/-eni4HkYtrs/s1600/noblecheckcoat1.jpg)

19\. (https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/bd/f0/50/bdf050a4c865f515a5ba01ae1a7bd91c.jpg)

20\. (https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/2d/ab/61/2dab614141469d5580d39dca55dbf1a0.jpg)

21\. (http://d1nr5wevwcuzuv.cloudfront.net/product_photos/27779550/Capture_20d_E2_80_99e_CC_81cran_202015-01-20_20a_CC_80_2023.22.39_400sq.png)

22\. (http://d111vui60acwyt.cloudfront.net/product_photos/30312778/Capture_20d_E2_80_99e_CC_81cran_202015-04-13_20a_CC_80_2023.46.05_400sq.png)

23\. (https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/a8/b1/d8/a8b1d87adcfbb1d36281c37af667557a.jpg)

24\. (http://68.media.tumblr.com/6d77c500c9e34b783035b3e250353daf/tumblr_ni00inUOGP1u5ppzwo3_400.jpg)

25\. (https://encrypted-tbn3.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTJ9lwVcHDqxhSES8KmUj83jrxoqoR8wt-p9Io_ovbdzJCifukH)

26\. (https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/f4/28/c3/f428c322c797978812311beffbd86d5b.jpg)

27\. (https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB14l0.OpXXXXc_aXXXq6xXFXXXy/2PCS-lot-kids-baby-font-b-pajamas-b-font-jammies-suit-children-s-warm-underwear-baby.jpg)

28\. (http://c.shld.net/rpx/i/s/i/spin/-122/prod_2252069112)

29\. (http://c.shld.net/rpx/i/s/i/spin/-122/prod_1985083712?hei=245&wid=245&op_sharpen=1&qlt=85)

30\. (https://encrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRs2uA_E30c5n0bHtiaLTNGQUXf9NF9ZjPjQpBk_YFvlwdfXrfU)

31\. (https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/41HVDoOzvlL.jpg)

32\. (http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=16259894)

33\. (https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/413u9tYadoL.jpg)

34\. (http://img.wondercostumes.com/imgzoom/eden-black-shoes-33637.jpg)

35\. (https://img0.etsystatic.com/101/0/6252602/il_340x270.836269972_f9cx.jpg)

36\. (http://ind5.ccio.co/V9/N2/28/M4279101.jpg)

37\. (http://s3.weddbook.com/t4/2/3/9/2396903/custom-ballet-style-ivory-flower-girl-shoes-satin-beaded-alencon-lace-pearl-crystal-ankle-tie-first-communion-victorian-style.jpg)

38\. (https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/50/17/bb/5017bb4b6bd62be43a8a73a5dd87acc0.jpg)

39\. (http://media.monsoon.co.uk/medias/sys_master/9199854092318.jpg)

40\. (https://encrypted-tbn3.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSmvQoZDnNUK3nYOSERHJ93HWEO-ApUJWNnOjbb8s17TFtLVZvMRw)

 

My father took one of the nightgowns and changed me into it.   
"What time is it?" I asked him,  
"It's 7:30, you missed your dinner. So your gonna have to eat quickly so you can go to bed"  
"Ok"

After he was done changing me, he picked me up and walked out of the room. We arrived at the dining room where my food was ready. It was eggs and a cup of milk.  
I sat down and my father sat down next to me.

"How many times, will your mother feed you, everyday?" He asked me politely.  
"Well, only once a day. And it would be very late in the night! The reason why she would do that is because she was with a man, I would hear voices from her room going 'ahh, oh yeah'!"

My father looked at me shocked before turning back I his usual expression.  
"That's horrible for a little girl like you. I promise I will take care of you"

I nodded and finished my dinner. After I was done my father took me upstairs to my room. He tucked me in and gave me a kiss on the forehead.  
"Night (Y/N)"  
"Night daddy"

He blew out the candle and closed my door, so I was left alone... In the dark.  
I wasn't tired at all so I was trying to fall asleep. I turned towards my right side to see that somebody was standing over me. I was about to scream but nothing came out of me.

I ran out of my bed and ran to the door. IT WAS LOCKED! I tried opening it but it wasn't budging. I turned around to see the thing was right in my face smirking.

I looked at it right in the face, it looked so familiar! But it had magenta eyes and really sharp teeth.  
Wait a minute, I know who this is! I was breathing heavily...

 

 

"....... Daddy?"

 

He nodded,  
"Why do you look like that?"  
"This is what I really look like sweetie. That's my human form"  
"Then what are you?"  
"A demon... Your also a demon, but not fully formed"

My breathing finally was steady. I let out a laugh and hugged my father, he hugged me back. I'm not scared of my father, no matter what he looks like!

"I'm glad your not somebody else"  
"That's good"  
"Your the best daddy ever!"  
"And your the best daughter ever"  
I let go of him and looked into his magenta eyes. I smiled and laughed at the same time. I stood on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He picked me up and put me on my bed.  
"Night (Y/N), don't stay up all night"  
"Okay!"  
My father turned back into his normal form and exited my room, and I went to sleep...

 

I woke up the next morning early. Like an a couple hours early! I got up and stood at the window. I looked out of it and saw the sun rising. I decided to take a bath. After I was done with my bath I got changed into one of my new clothes:

(https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/a8/b1/d8/a8b1d87adcfbb1d36281c37af667557a.jpg) (https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/413u9tYadoL.jpg)

 

I walked to the window and opened it. The weather was cold today, but inside the manor was warm. I just stared out the window when I heard a knock on the door.  
My father walked in,  
"(Y/N), the young master and I are going out. We will return to the manor shortly"  
"Ok"

He gave me a kiss on the head and left the room. A couple minutes later I left the room and headed downstairs.   
I saw Bardroy walking into the kitchen with a flamethrower, Oh no!

"Um Bardroy, I don't think you should use a flamethrower in a kitchen"  
"Oh (Y/N), don't worry! I won't set anything on fire!"  
"But-"  
"I don't take orders from a little girl like you"  
I sighed, there was no way I can talk him out of doing it. He walked into the kitchen, with the flamethrower still in hand.

I gulped and ran away from the kitchen to the garden, to see Finny working on the roses. I laid down on the ground, looking at the shapes of the clouds.  
"What ya doing (Y/N)?" Said Finny.  
"I'm looking at the shapes of the clouds. See that one looks like Pluto!" I pointed to one of the clouds.

Finny looked surprised and started looking around for the demon hound. He looked up from where I was looking and gasped.  
"PLUTO!"  
I noticed it was actually Pluto. Finny ran and grabbed me, Pluto then fell on the ground.

Finny let go of me and I went back inside to check on Mey-Rin. While I was walking up the stairs I heard a huge explosion coming from the kitchen.  
"YOU SOOO GOT EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL BARD!!" I shouted and laughed at the same time.  
"(Y/N), IM GONNA-"  
"GONNA WHAT?! HIT ME?! MY FATHER WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DO ANYTHING BAD TO ME!"  
Silence flew in the air, and Bardroy came out of the kitchen with his hair all black and ashy. I laughed and ran down the stairs to get in front of Bardroy.

I walked into the kitchen and came out with a rag. I brought a chair over, stood on it and started cleaning Bardroys face.  
"It's ok, I won't let him do that"  
After I was done cleaning Bardroys face, I kissed him on the cheek and ran up the stairs laughing.

I turned the corner and saw Mey-Rin holding a bunch of plates.  
"Mey-Rin, let me help you with that!"  
"O-Oh (Y-Y/N)! Y-your so k-kind!"  
I took half of the plates and we started walking towards a cabinet. I set the plates down on the floor and gave Mey-Rin a smile.

I walked back to my room and started playing with my dolls. A couple hours later I heard the sound of horses, I smiled and ran out of my room. I heard the sound of the front door opening and closing. I ran down the stairs to see my father and Ciel.

"Daddy!" I jumped into his arms and hugged him. He smiled and set me down.   
"I'll be right back okay? You go back to your room"  
I nodded and ran back to my room. When I was walking to my room, I noticed the clock saying 9:30 pm. Since my father was late, Bardroy cooked me some steak.

I got changed into some pajamas:  
(http://c.shld.net/rpx/i/s/i/spin/-122/prod_1985083712?hei=245&wid=245&op_sharpen=1&qlt=85)

I ran and closed the light, put some pillows under my blanket and hid in my closet.  
I heard the door opening and saw my father walking in.  
"Oh my, is my (Y/N) already asleep? I was gonna read her a bedtime story."  
I tried containing my laughter but a little giggle escaped my lips.  
"Well might as well leave her room"

I heard the door closing and silence filled the air.  
..  
...  
....  
.....  
......

"GOT YA!" My father opened my closet door and I laughed. He picked me up and started spinning me around.  
He put the pillows back in place and laid me down, and tucked me in.  
"Night (Y/N), love you!"  
"Love you too daddy!"

He gave me a couple kisses and left my room to let me sleep.  
I fluttered my eyes closed and fell into a peaceful sleep.....


	4. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't Worry! This isn't the end of the story

7 Weeks Later:

 

I woke up to the smell of something burning. I was laying down on my side, my eyes still closed.  
I got up from my bed and walked across the hall to my fathers room.

"Daddy, did you leave the stove on?" I said outside his door.  
Silence greeted me except of my fathers voice.  
"Daddy?"   
I opened the door to see he wasn't there. My eyes widened as I saw outside the window. The manor was on fire! I opened my fathers closet and took one of his coats.

I ran out of the room, trying to look for somebody.  
"MEY-RIN?! BARDROY?! FINNY?! PLUTO?! CIEL?!.... DADDY?!" I just heard silence again.

I was panicking, I ran straight out if the manor and grabbed one of the horses. I jumped on it and it started running straight towards the city. By the time I arrived, the city looked like it went crazy!

The whole city was on fire, gun fires and other things happening.  
'Six year olds don't have to experience these things' I thought. The horse started walking around when I noticed three familiar people on the ground.  
"NO!" The horse got shot in the head with a bullet, and I fell to the ground in pain. I got up again, I ran to the familiar people and fell to the ground.   
"Ow, my ankle!" I crawled over to them and saw it was Finny, Bardroy and Mey-Rin.  
"No, you guys are awake... Right?"  
No response, but I think they were still breathing.

A tear slipped slipped down my cheek. I ripped a HUGE part of the bottom of my nightgown, (https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/8d/1f/67/8d1f6710df8fe2d8b2c7afab322f8a9f.jpg)   
and tied it around my ankle.  
I got up and hugged my fathers coat tighter against me.  
"Daddy?! Where are you?!" I looked around but saw nothing. I walked and walked until I reached the Tower Bridge that was still in mid construction.

I started seeing 3 figures, and when I walked closer to it, I noticed it was Ciel, my father and a merged Angela and Ash?

I practically ran over to my father, ignoring the pain in my ankle.  
"Daddy!"   
I hugged him from behind. He turned around to look at me and smiled. He picked me up and gave me a kiss on the forehead. He looked down to my swollen ankle and held it.  
"Does it hurt?"  
"Yeah, it Really hurts" a tear slipped down my cheek, and he let go of my ankle.  
The jacket I was wearing started slipping off me, and I felt the cold wind brush against my body.

I hugged closer to my dad, not wanting to let go of him. He brought his jacket that I was wearing closer to my small body, and buttoned 3 buttons so it won't fall off me. 

He walked over to the bad looking shape Ciel.  
"Sebastian, I order you to kill the angel!"  
"Yes my lord, but on one condition"  
"What's that?"  
"I'm gonna turn into my true form now young master, you must not open your eyes until my count to ten is done." My father turned his head to look at me straight in my red eyes. "And you too (Y/N)"

I nodded and he set me down next to Ciel on the concrete. He kissed my forehead and turned back to Ash. Ciel covered my eyes with his hands. I heard weird noises then heard bones being cracked.

 

"10!".......... Bone crack

 

"9!"............ A couple feathers flew past my face

 

"8!".............. Weird sobbing noises

 

"7!"............ More bones cracking

 

"6!".............. More bones cracking

 

"5!"............... I started sobbing

 

"4!".................. I don't wanna hear anymore

 

"3!"............... CRACK

 

"2!"................ Almost done

 

"1!"............... Finally.

 

I opened my eyes and a huge explosion came out of nowhere. It flung both me and Ciel back. He grabbed the edge of the bridge and so did I. My grip wasn't strong enough, I let go and fell but grabbed onto a little metal rod and hung there. The rod wasn't strong enough to support my weight and it SNAPPED!  
I fell, screaming.  
"Daddy!" That was the last thing before I blacked out.

 

I woke up to be on a small wood boat, I was wearing a (https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1FZJ.KXXXXXbWXXXXq6xXFXXXf/Vestido-De-La-Muchacha-2016-New-Black-High-Low-Flower-font-b-Girl-b-font-font.jpg)  
My father and Ciel were on the boat too. I looked around and saw that we were on a unknown river, my father has one arm and Ciel was reading a book.

My father noticed me waking up, and he turned to look at me. He smiled and I smiled back.  
"How you feeling (Y/N)?" My father said.  
"My right ankle really hurts, I think I broke it but I'm okay"  
He nodded and turned back to the river.

A couple hours later we landed at the rubble of Ciel's manor. First my father got out of the boat, and gave me his "only" hand. I took it and jumped out of the boat, my black skirt following behind. My father carried Ciel with his arm and I grabbed the end of his tailcoat, and we started walking.

We arrived at a stone bench and my father set Ciel down on it, and I came up next to my father. He bent down to me and came in close in my ear,  
"(Y/N), go to the pond nearby and stay there. Daddy will be there in a second okay. No matter what you hear, do not come, okay?"  
I looked up to him with my red eyes and nodded. 

I walked over to the pond and took off my white shoes.  
( https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e4/1f/b8/e41fb8b938901c5a8c035e89c4ea1378.jpg ) 

I dipped my feet in the pond and started picking out flowers and tying the ends together to make a flower crown. I heard a scream coming from where my father and Ciel was. I stood up and ran a couple feet, but I remembered my fathers words and walked back to the pond and sat back down.

A couple minutes later, my flower crown was ready, I actually made two! One for my Daddy and one for me!  
I put my flower crown on, and started started splashing my feet in the water.  
I heard the clacking of heels coming towards me. I looked behind me and saw it was my father... In his demon form. I'm not scared of his demon form, I've seen it many times! I think it's FABULOUS!

"Daddy! I made you a flower crown!" I said cheerfully.  
He walked up to me and picked me up, I looked up at him and put the flower crown on his head. I looked behind him to see if Ciel was behind him, but he was not there. I looked at my dad questioningly but he shook his head.

My lips were quivering, and my eyes had tears in them.  
"No... Daddy, you didn't!"  
"I had to my kitten"  
I hugged my daddy, crying in his shoulder. I couldn't stop, he held my head in his shoulder, trying to call me down.  
"Shh (Y/N), everything's gonna be alright. Calm down." I calmed down just a little and looked into his magenta eyes.  
"Come on let's go home" I nodded and he put me on the floor. I put my shoes back on and took his hand he was "handing" out to me.   
Pun intended.

We started walking through the forest until we reached what looked like to be a hole of fire. My father turned towards me and kneeled down to me. He took out a black crystal and put it to my forehead. He let go and it stayed there.  
"Daddy, what are you doing?"  
"I'm turning you into a demon"  
"Ok!"

A couple minutes later, I had a red tail with a red arrow at the end of it, my head had two black horns sticking out of it and my nails started to turn black.

My father smiled and took my hand again. He picked me up and jumped through the hole of fire. Above us, the hole started to close. We landed in a place that had a red sky, houses and buildings.

"Daddy, where are we?"  
He set me down on the floor.  
"Hell....."

 

 

Our New Home...


	5. His Daughter, The Song And Mommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen to this song while your reading the story!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHZ_apAW-4c via Free Music https://itunes.apple.com/app/FreeMusic/id1013709482

"Night (Y/N)" my father kissed my cheek.  
"Night Daddy...."  
He blowed out the candles and left my room.  
I closed my eyes, when I heard an all too familiar song........

 

Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

How I Wonder What You Are

Up Above The World So High

Like A Diamond In The Sky

 

I opened my eyes and saw a dead woman looking at me, singing the song at my window.  
I looked at her and got out of bed. I passed my mirror, and took a glance at it and saw that my eyes turning magenta, just like my fathers.

The woman was holding both of her hands out to me and I grabbed them.   
The next thing I knew, I was outside of the manor, slowly walking towards the dead woman.

 

When The Blazing Sun Is Gone

When There Nothing Shines Upon

Then You Show Your Little Light

Twinkle Twinkle All The Night

 

Step by step my body started changing. Every step I take above the fallen leaves..... The more I change,

Crunch, A Demon Tail...

Crunch, Two Black Horns...

Crunch, Pale White Skin...

Crunch, Magenta Eyes...

Crunch, Black Wings...

Crunch, Sharp Teeth...

Crunch, Crunch, Crunch.........

 

Then The Traveler In The Dark

Thanks You For Your Little Spark

He Could Not See Which Way To Go

If You Did Not Twinkle So

 

The woman lead me into a pitch Black Forest. But I did not care..... Her voice, that song attracted me, to not stop walking.  
She led me in there, I couldn't see or hear anything except of that white eyes and voice.....

 

When The Blazing Sun Is Gone

When There Nothing Shines Upon

 

She led me to a hole in the middle of the forest. She hovered above it looking at me. 

 

Though I Know Not What You Are

Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

 

She lifted her arms up, and fell in the hole. I walked towards the hole and looked down. It was dark, not a single soul OR thing to see down there.

I just stared down at the hole, still hearing her voice....  
I opened my arms wide, and leaned forward when somebody caught me.  
"(Y/N)?! What are you doing?"  
I looked up at my fathers voice with confusion in my eyes.

Than it hit me, where am I and WHY AM I IN MY DEMON FORM?!!  
"..... The dead woman! I followed the dead woman's voice! I-I don't know anymore d-daddy. Then you woke me up after she fell in the hole."

He just stared at me, then smiled evilly.   
"Daddy?"  
He got up and grabbed both my hands and pushed me backwards Into the hole.  
I tried reaching out to grab him but he walked away......  
"DADDY!!"

 

I woke up with tears, staining my face. I ran to my mirror and saw my eyes were my normal red, and my body was normal. I looked at my window and saw nobody there.  
I sighed, and went back to my bed, trying fall asleep.

 

Didn't work........  
I heard a noise coming from behind me and I froze.  
"I'm not dying tonight!"  
I started crying, and ran to my fathers room. 

I opened the door to see him in his white dress shirt, black pants, no gloves on (And his Pentagram is showing) and socks.  
He was reading a book, but looked up when I ran in.  
"(Y/N), what are you doing up at this hour? It's way past your bedtime"

I walked towards him, not saying a word.  
I climbed onto his lap and hugged him.  
"What's wrong (Y/N)?"  
He started coming his fingers through my hair to calm my crying down.  
"I h-had a n-nightmare!"  
"About what?"  
"A dead woman. She sang me a song that mommy used to sing. And then she fell in a hole. And when I was about to fall you caught me! But then..... Then you smiled evilly and pushed me into the hole......."

"I would never EVER push you into a hole"  
"Really?"  
"Really"  
"Can I sleep with you tonight?"  
"Sure sweetie"  
My father grabbed a blanket from somewhere, and put it on top of me. He started reading his book while rocking the chair to get me to sleep.  
I laid my head in my fathers chest, and fell to sleep.........

 

"Oh my! What do we have here?!"  
Mey-Rin dugged out a music box from the garden and looked at it.  
"Oi Mey-Rin, what do you have there?"  
Bardroy asked Mey-Rin,  
"It's a music box! It will be perfect for (Y/N)! Yes it will!"

"What will be perfect for me?" I asked Mey-Rin as I walked out with a new dress of mine,  
(http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/wabbie_chan/24678863/96875/96875_600.jpg)

"(Y/N)!? I didn't know you were there. I found a music box for you, I want to clean it up first. Then I will put it in your room!"  
I gave Mey-Rin a small smile an a thank you before wandering off.

A couple minutes later I heard a knock on my bedroom door,  
"Come in!"  
Mey-Rin walked inside and placed the music box on my desk before leaving.

I put my bears away on my bead, and walked over to my desk. I sat on my chair and held the music box in my tiny hands.  
(https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/5e/c9/d4/5ec9d43152b16460678ac19e9881afef.jpg)

It looked old, very old.  
I opened it to see a very creep ballerina. But in some way, it was pretty.  
I turned the little spinny wheel at the side, and the music started playing.....

 

Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

How I Wonder What You Are

Up Above The World So High

Like A Diamond In The Sky

 

I felt that I knew this music box from somewhere.... But I don't know. It felt so familiar....

 

 

When The Blazing Sun Is Gone

When There Nothing Shines Upon

Then You Show Your Little Light

Twinkle Twinkle All The Night

 

My breathing turned more heavy as the ballerina twirled with the music.  
"No..........." I whispered as the room felt colder.

 

Then The Traveler In The Dark

Thanks You For Your Little Spark

He Could Not See Which Way To Go

If You Did Not Twinkle So

 

Then it all came together, this music box was my mothers.....

 

When The Blazing Sun Is Gone

When There Nothing Shines Upon

 

I felt something else in the room. It was not my fathers, Ciel's or anybody's else. It was a feeling that I hadn't felt in a long time....

 

Though I Know Not What You Are

Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

 

When the song finished I closed it immediately, and the room felt warm again and I did not feel that feeling anymore.  
I looked out the window and saw it was dark outside. I ran to the bathroom to take a bath.

While I was taking a bath, I felt two cold hands on my shoulders. I quickly turned around and my eyes widened.....  
It was.......

My Mother

 

It was quick but as soon as I saw her she left.  
I quickly finished, and went to change into my pajamas.  
I ran down stairs to eat my dinner. I spent the rest of the night with the servants until it was time for bed.

My father walked me to my room, but I stood in the doorway.  
"(Y/N), what's wrong?"  
"I-I saw her"  
"Saw who?"  
My Father knelt down beside me and looked at me in the eyes.  
"Mommy..... I don't wanna go in there! I'm to scared....."  
"Will it make you feel better if I stay with you till you fall asleep?"

I nodded, and my father carried me inside. He laid me in my bed, and sat on a chair nearby.  
I looked at my dolls for a good minute before I felt my eyelids closing.

 

I woke up sweating. I looked around and saw my father left a lamp open.  
"(Y/N).........."  
I started crying and looked around. I was looking in the mirror and saw my mother behind me with a big knife with her.

I got up and ran out of my room crying. I ran straight to my fathers room and barged open the door.  
My father was surprised to see me up again this late at night.

"(Y/N)?"  
"Daddy! She there! Mommy is there!"  
"(Y/N), your mommy is not here"  
I looked up at him with my red eyes that held sadness in them.  
He sighed and carried me into his lap.

He started rocking me back and forth till I fell asleep... This night I had pleasant dreams......  
But not for long.................,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo sorry for not updating!  
> I have 3 other story's that I have to maintain!  
> 1,462 words..... Atleast!  
> Comment down below if you love or like this series!  
> Peace my lovelies


	6. Daddy? Why Are We Going To A Circus?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I hadn't updated in a while! Love ya

The nightmares stopped, and Daddy had to throw the music box away. A couple nights later, the news hit the town.  
A circus was coming to Town, and everybody was exited to go, except for...... Ciel.

Talking about him, he left with Daddy to do a couple of things. I hope they will be back soon.  
I was in the kitchen, watching Bardroy "trying" to cook, but failing.

"Do you need help Bard?"  
"Na, I'm good (Y/N)"  
"Ok! But I'm always here, happy to help!"  
Bardroy stopped, and turned to look at me.  
"Well there is one thing you can do..."  
I squealed with delightment, and waited until Bardroy told me what to do.

 

 

 

 

"EWW, DISGUSTING!!! THE HORSE STABLES SMELL LIKE MANURE!"  
"Well, you wanted to do some help. And that's what we need help with"  
I glared at Bardroy, and started working.

I out some gloves on, took a bucket of cleaning products, and started cleaning.  
First, I cleaned up the poop.  
Second, I started cleaning a horses by stepping on a stool.  
And lastly..... Went back inside the manor to change!

I ran into my room and put on one of my favorite outfits,  
(https://pic-collage.com/_Wm9UxpBP)

I walked towards the window and looked outside. There was a tree near it that I always wanted to climb, but Daddy said no!

I perked up as I heard the sound of the front door slamming shut. I smiled and ran towards my bedroom door.  
I opened it, and ran down the stairs of the manor.

I saw My Father and ran towards him.  
"Hi Daddy! Hi Seal"  
"Hi (Y/N)" said Father as he picked me up.  
"For the 100th time it's CIEL!" He shouted.  
I laughed, and set my head on my Daddy's shoulder.

 

A couple hours later, my Father helped me pack up because we were going to a CIRCUS! And we were staying in the town house with Prince Soma.  
We packed up, and headed to the carriage.

Outfit: (https://pic-collage.com/_SOyK6gcS)

It will take a long time to reach the Circus, so I decided to sleep. I laid my head on the cushion and fell asleep.

......

..........

............

..................

 

 

 

"(Y/N), wake up"   
The soft voice of my father woke me up. I fluttered my eyes open to see him staring down at me.  
"Are we there yet?"  
"Just 2 minutes away (Y/N)"  
I sat back up, and my father started fixing my hair.

A couple minutes later, My Father helped Ciel and I down from the carriage.  
We walked around for a bit, and My Father stopped to grab me some candy.

 

So here we were, sitting in the big tent, waiting for the show. A couple minutes later, a man with what looked like his left arm was just made out of BONE!?

He announced seven others named, Doll, Beast, Dagger, Jumbo, Snake, Peter and Wendy.  
I saw them all do their act with wide eyes, but then I noticed...

DADDY WAS GONE!  
I whipped my head around, trying to find him when I spotted him walking towards the Big Cat!  
Oh yeah! Dd I mention that my Daddy LOVES and I mean LOVES cats?!   
But he loves me more then them... I think?

Anyways, I watched him walk past Joker and Beast who had shocked faces.  
I almost laughed as Daddy cupped the Big Cats face! The "mean" woman tried whipping the big cat but Daddy stopped her.

He turned around and smiled, and that's when I noticed that the big cat hand put both it's paws on Daddy's shoulder and bit his head!  
I laughed, but quickly covered my mouth.

After the show we started walking back to the carriage. Daddy stayed a bit behind, me holding his hand. We heard a familiar voice calling my father, and we turned around to see Joker.

"Mister! We have a doctor that could check up on you if you're alright"  
The started having a small talk and is looked more at the guys arm.   
It was pros-.. What's that word?!..... Protheric?! No! Prosthetic! Yeah, so I looked more at the guys arm, and noticed it was prosthetic.

"Why hello young miss! What's your name?"  
I shyly hid behind my father a bit.  
"M-My name Y-Y/N, nice to m-meet you"  
Joker smiled, and looked back at My Father.  
"Follow me. I'll show you to the doctor"  
I grabbed Daddy's hand, and we started following Joker. I felt something odd about him but will think about it later.

We arrive at ANOTHER tent, a little far from where we were. We entered the tent, and we saw a couple other people hanging around.

Joker led us towards the so called "Doctor" to check up on Dad. As they were talking, I happened to catch a glimpse of the woman named Beast, entering the tent. I just wanted to ask her one question but was too scared and shy.....

 

 

WEAR NORMAL CLOTHES PLEASE!!!

 

"Hey Doc, I need a check up on m-" she was cut off when she saw my dad, and sweet Lucifer she got mad! She pointed towards my dad and started shouting at him for ruining the show.

I didn't bother hearing anymore when I noticed one of the guys named Dagger came in.   
"Oh my god! Look at this little girl!"   
"Wha-?" I was cut off by Dagger picking me up and looking closer at me.  
"Your so cute!" He said.

I smiled and he set me back down, but when I looked back up at him again, he started having a nosebleed....????  
I was about to turn around but my red eyes were covered by a pair of hands... But being the Dumb Demon I am......

"Who turned off the lights?!"   
"BASTARD! IM GONNA KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID!"  
The hands that were covering my eyes had let go and started pulling out knives.  
I ducked down and hid underneath a table that had a cloth over it.

I hid under it so nobody can see me, (except Daddy, cause Daddy can always find me cause he's a demon!)   
After a couple of minutes hiding, I heard footsteps coming over to the table that I was hiding under.

It was lifted, and I saw my fathers smiling face.  
"Come on (Y/N), let's go"  
"Ok!" I yawned and he picked me up.  
I set my head on his shoulder and shut my eyes, still awake.  
"Oh, and mister!" Shouted Joker.  
"Your daughter can join too!"  
"Ah, thank you. Goodbye for now"  
And that's when I fell asleep.

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

I woke up to be arriving at the town house, Ciel asleep across from me. I looked down to see me wearing my Pajamas.  
(http://image.dhgate.com/0x0/f2/albu/g3/M00/49/5D/rBVaHFX9cAiATiLFAADGfrOlRKo417.jpg)

(Quick note! Sebastian has to take a small bag of pajamas with him in the carriage just incase you fall asleep late at night IN THE CARRIAGE!)

"Awake already?" I glanced up with my tired eyes to see my father looking down at me.  
"What time is it?" I stretched my arms.  
"11:34 pm. It's way past your bed time is it?"  
I nodded my head, laid my head on my fathers lap and turned to lay on my left side.

He combed his fingers through my hair until we reached the manor. We reached the Town House, and Daddy woke up Ciel. He picked me up, and headed toward the entrance.

Just as he opened the door I TOTALLY FORGOT THAT PRINCE SOMA AND AGNI WERE STAYING WITH US!!!  
"(Y/N), Ciel, Sebastian! Your back!" Shouted Prince Soma.  
I pretended to be asleep, so I moved my head closer to the back of Daddy's neck.

"Aww, is (Y/B) already asleep? I wanted to play with her!" Said Prince Soma.  
"My prince, even if Little (Y/N) was awake, she would have been too tired to play, and it is anyways past her bedtime. Isn't that right Sebastian?" Said Agni.

"Correct. My daughter needs her sleep so she will have a lot of energy tomorrow" said Daddy.  
A couple of minutes of them talking I felt my Father walking up the stairs. I opened my eyes a little and saw nobody behind us.  
I tried pretending that I was still asleep buttttt......

"That was quite an act out there (Y/N)" said Father.  
I laughed quietly and placed both my hands underneath my head.   
"Sorry...."  
"It's ok. But you have to wake up early cause were going back to the Circus"  
"Really!"  
I was fully awake now, and I placed my face really close to my fathers.  
"Yes"  
"YAY!"  
My Daddy gave me a kiss on the cheek and started walking again. We arrived at my room, and my father tucked me in.

"GoodNight (Y/N)"  
"Night Daddy! Love you!"  
"Love you more (Y/N)"  
He gave me one last kiss on the cheek, and shut the door to leave. I hugged my teddy closer to me and fell asleep.

Can't wait till tomorrow!


	7. We're Joining The Circus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys!  
> I did make this chapter EXTRA LONG!  
> Just for youuuuu!  
> Enjoy!  
> Peace!

My Father woke me up very early the next morning. I was really cranky, I didn't want to change or do anything, so my father packed my stuff and headed downstairs with me in his arms.

I was eating breakfast while Daddy brushed my hair.  
"Do you want to change your clothes (Y/N)?"  
"No" I said blankly.  
He chuckled and placed the hairbrush down.

After breakfast I placed some socks on and shoes. Ciel was already ready, and we headed to the circus. On the carriage ride there, I slept. I was really tired, but, WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO ABOUT IT?!

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

Anyways, we arrived at the circus, and my father carried me, so my head was on his left shoulder. I actually fell asleep on his shoulder, and missed one of Ciel's acts, but woke up again.

I heard Dagger talking, I opened my eyes fully to see that Ciel was rubbing his back. I wonder why?  
"This cutie passes then, eh Joker?" Said Dagger.  
"Not yet!" Shouted Joker, "There's something important that 'ee be missing!"

I started focusing more on what Joker was saying to Ciel. Joker walked straight up to Ciel, pointed at him, and said,  
"A great.... Big..... SMILE!"  
Ciel looked surprised, and his eyes widened, as Joker continued, "Come on, Smile!"

Daddy turned us around, because we were trying not to laugh at poor Ciel.... But.... SMILE! Hahahahaha!!!  
I covered my mouth with my hand, so my laughs couldn't be heard, Daddy was doing the same too!

I whispered in Daddy's ear,  
"But Daddy, Ciel can't smile"  
Daddy whispered back, while trying to contain his laughter,  
"I know. That's what makes it funny."  
We started laughing quietly a bit more, because of many fail attempts that Joker "tried", making Ciel smile.

And on the last attempt, Ciel finally smiled.... Or faked smile, ether one?  
That's when I really hold my laughter in any longer.  
"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!"

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

Outfit: https://piccollage.com/_2PMuKuWb

 

Daddy set me on the ground, FINALLY! But still held my hand. Joker was in front of everybody as he spoke,  
"All right, everyone! We have some new mates joining us!"  
Joker pointed to Daddy,  
"This is Black..."

Daddy faked smiled (as usual) and said,  
"I'm Black, pleased to meet you."  
Then Joker pointed at me,  
"And the cute little one here, is White..."  
I waved and smiled,  
"Hi, I'm White, the aerialist!"  
Joker patted my head, and pointed his hand towards Ciel,

"And the wee on here is Smile!"  
Ciel looked surprised,  
"Sm--?!"  
Joker cut him off,  
"Give 'em a warm welcome, everyone!"  
"Right!" Everybody shouted.  
Daddy then said,  
"Go on Smile, say a few words."

I moved back and forth I. My toes and just started hearing the awkward silence, then Ciel said,  
"P-P-Pleased to meet you."  
Joker smiled and said,

 

"Come on Smile--smile!"

 

~~~Mini TimeSkip~~~

 

Joker led us through the other working circus workers, showing us the place.  
"Now I'll give ye a backstage tour. Follow me!" Said Joker as he stopped in front of a couple of tents, "First, the tents ye'll be sleeping in." Joker opened one of the tents, "This is where the "second stringers" live--stage, hands, newcomers and such. They sleep about two, three a tent." 

Joke closed the tent, an turned us around, while continuing talking,  
"Over there's were we eat. And were we store the food. Cooking's a big part of the job while 'ee be now, so work hard. Furthest down the line is the infirmary, where Black was yesterday." Joker led us further down to the right, "And past here are the private tents for the main cast."

Ciel questioned Joker,  
"Private tents?"  
Joker nodded,  
"The big names get places to themselves, you could say. Oh and-" Joker pointed to the first tent, "The first on is Snake's, so best keep your distance. He lets lots of poisonous ones get loose. One bite, and 'ee be stone dead."

Ciel and Daddy looked at each other, and looked back at Joker.  
"Snake and his serpents are cruel shy of strangers, so ye newcomers must be extra careful."  
I got goosebumps on my skin, and walked closer to Daddy.

Joker stopped Ciel,  
"That reminds me-- Smile, what happened to your right eye?"  
Ciel placed his right hand on his right eye,  
"Er, there was an accident."  
Joker grabbed Ciel's left cheek with his prosthetic arm,  
"Oh... Poor thing, with 'ee so young. Well, we're all damaged here, so let's all be friends!"  
Joker let go of his face and hugged him from behind.  
"Sorry, what?" Said Ciel.

They started walking away, leaving me behind a little. I was focused on something else that was cute and ADORABLE!  
IT! WAS! A! KITTEN!  
I starting petting it for a second, and when I looked back up they were gone.

I started looking around for them, but when I was too distracted, I bumped into somebody. I almost fell on my butt... Hehe, "Butt!"  
But somebody caught me.  
I looked up to see that it was Daddy.

"I thought that you were wit-"  
Daddy caught me off, by running really fast towards where Ciel and Joker was. THEY DIDN'T EVEN KNEW HE WAS GONE?!

We walked by the guy that was named Jumbo, who was playing the harmonica! 

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

"Tom, Tom, the Piper's son... Mother Goose?" Questioned Ciel.  
Joker gasped, turned around, and smiled at Ciel,  
"Oh, well spotted, Smile! Not too many know that song."  
"It's nothing, just, my last Master quite liked it."  
Joker looked closely at Ciel, and was about to say something when Daddy caught him off.  
"I must say, it surprises me that all you first stringers are lifelong friends."

Joker smiled,  
"Oh? Snake's the exception, though. His snake-handling is tops, and we need a Snake man, so he took the shortest road to the top. First-stringers get to eat first, so they don't have to fight tooth nail for their food, and they get there own tents."

Joker led Ciel and Daddy inside the practice tent. They started talking more, but I was too bored out of MY MIND TO HEAR WHAT THEY WERE SAYING!!!

I placed my small hand on Daddy's shoulder, and laid my head on my hand. And I started using my other hand to play around with. For instance, using my index and ring finger to pretend their legs, and making them walk on Daddy's shoulder.

As I was looking behind Daddy's shoulder, I looked up to see the woman before! I think her name was... Beast! Ya, ok, so, she needed Joker.

When she and my dad like at each other, Beasts cheeks flushed. I smirked, and nuzzled more into Daddy's shoulder. She quickly turned around, and Joker started following, not before saying,  
"Right then, work hard boys, and White."

Joker and Beast walked away, and I immediately lifted my head up.  
"Are they gone?" I asked.  
"Yes they are" said Ciel.  
I sighed and said,  
"Wake me up before the show please. I need my nap..."  
I laid my head back down on Daddy's shoulder, and fell asleep.

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

"I can't believe the entrance to the private quarters is a tent of poisonous snakes..." Said Ciel, "Not Guard Dogs, but Guard Vipers, huh?"  
I sat in front of Ciel, doing the splits. We were stretching so we could all be prepared for the show.  
"Yes. I say, Young Master, or rater Smile, your muscles are very tight."  
"Keep your opinions to yourself!" Shouted Ciel, "I suppose we'll have to rise to the first string to access the private area. A few poisonous snakes should be no challenge for you. We need to know whether the children are-"

"They aren't here" said Daddy emotionless.  
"What?" Said Ciel  
"I didn't sense them in the circus tents at all. Either last night or during today's tour."  
"Still, there's no proof that they aren't involved in the disappearances either." Said Ciel, "We can't leave here until we've thoroughly investigated them.  
"Indeed" said Daddy, "After all, it's possible that they aren't in a for state for me to sense them."

I just stared t them not saying a thing... BORING!  
"I'm gonna go now... So find me when you need me!" I said.  
I got up, and walked out of the tent. I started walking around, looking at things and such!  
'The shows gonna start soon' I thought.  
I sighed, and walked back to were Daddy an Ciel was.

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

I walked into the practice room and saw Dagger, talking to Ciel and Daddy.  
"Any requests?" Asked Dagger.  
"For what?" I asked.  
Dagger turned around and smiled,  
"For your act, of course!"

I looked at Daddy, and he was about to open his mouth to speak but Ciel caught him off,  
"I'd prefer something less physically demanding than the tightrope. Greatly prefer."  
Dagger laughed/smiled, and said,  
"Yeah, you do seem pretty frail! Right then, I'll teach Smile all about knife throwing."

Dagger turned to my Father, and asked him,  
"What about you, Black?"  
"I have no particular preference." Daddy replied.  
"Yeah, you're a real athlete!" Said Dagger, "Try whatever you think you can manage. I'll watch!"  
"Of course!"Daddy said while he ran.  
"Huh?" We all said in confusion.

Daddy ran up all the way up to the top, were the trapeze act was,  
"First, the trapeze."  
Daddy, went down with the trapeze, did a front flip, and stood on the trapeze.  
"Hey!" Said Dagger.  
Daddy didn't listen. He went backwards, made his feet hold onto the trapeze, and he did a backflip. Gracefully grabbing back onto the trapeze.

Daddy came back down, and ran straight to a couple of bottles,

 

"Now, juggling"

 

"Pole-Climbing"

 

"Rings of fire"

 

"Aerial acrobatics"

 

"The trampoline"

 

"Skipping rope"

 

"Contortions"

 

"Next, I'll swallow this swo-"  
Daddy was caught off by Dagger,  
"Enough, enough!"  
Then the next thing I knew, I almost fell to the ground by a large group of people surrounding my Father.

If it weren't for Dagger catching me. Dagger looked down at me,  
"What's your act, White?"  
I smiled,  
"Aerial Silk!"  
"Isn't that a bit hard for you?"  
"Not one bit!"  
Dagger placed me on the ground, after almost falling.

Dagger crossed his arms and said,  
"Well I'll be darned. Another bright new star? I'd better keep sharp!"  
"'Another'?" Asked Ciel.  
"Who's the other?" I asked.  
"There's one more brilliant lad who just joined up. Look, over there."

Daddy, Ciel and I turned around and saw a familiar face. I immediately recognized it, and started laughing really hard.  
"I say! Come down, Suit!"  
"That's...!" Said Ciel  
"A reaper." Said Daddy and I at the same time.

I whimpered, and ran to Daddy. Daddy picked me up, kissed my forehead, and said,  
"Reapers appear when humans are at death's door to harvest their lives. To this end, they each have their own "death scythe," and they follow the list of souls to probably execute their duties. They eliminate anything in their way. They are called grim... And deadly reapers."

I whimpered more, as I thought of Grell. HE'S A PSYCHOPATH!!! I nuzzled my head more into Daddy's neck, and Daddy started patting my back a little while talking,  
"Their job is to check each dying soul's kaleidoscope of memories.  
\--it's Cinematic Record--- to determine whether they should die or be left alive. Yes... Though it's an event I'd vastly prefer to forget, my young master and I encountered them during the affair of Jack the Ripper, aka Madam Red. I'd hope to never see them again, but if they are here, one thing is certain... That is before long, is someone is sure to die."

I looked up at William, and glared, just like my Daddy,  
"Ah yes, I thought I sensed something foul. For goodness's sake..."  
William started twirling his "death scythe".  
William twirled it, and "tried" striking my Father and I. But of course, Daddy dodged it easily... AND IT WENT PAST HIS HEAD!!!

William jumped off the tightrope while saying,  
"I didn't think we'd meet again. What prey are you hunting for this time..."  
Daddy held out a protective arm in front of Ciel, and held me closer to his body, as William pointed death scythe towards us, and said,

 

 

 

"You Vile Demons?"

 

 

 

" "Demon"?"  
"What does he mean?"  
People started asking questions. I looked behind Daddy to look out Ciel, mouthing out 'help us!'

Ciel glanced at everybody and nervously walked next to us,  
"I say, what are you on about?!"  
"As if it weren't bad enough that reapers are in such short supply, demons have to pop up everywhere, too? I'll have to work yet another late night!"

Daddy and I blinked, as Dagger said,  
" "Reaper"...?"  
Ciel quickly turned around to face Dagger,  
"Well, you see-"  
Dagger walked up to William,  
"Look, you."  
Dagger started hitting his head lightly,  
"Cut it out, you plonker. You tell your gags with such a straight face, people can't tell their gags!"  
Everybody started laughing,  
"This guys been cracking jokes since the day he got here. Going on about "souls" and stuff. He's an incurable occult freak!"

William placed his comb back into his pocket and said,  
"I'm not actually joking."  
"Let me introduce you to the we rookies!" Dagger said as he didn't care what William said, "The medium one's Smile, the big one's Black, and little one in Black's arms, is White!"

Dagger patted Daddy's shoulder and William's shoulder while saying,  
"You're our rising stars, so play nice, all right?"  
William walked away from us,  
"I flatly refuse to play nice with vermin."  
Dagger started waving his arms up and down to bring William back,

" "Flatly refuse"?! Circuses run on teamwork, you know!"  
"What is a grim reaper doing here?" Asked Ciel.  
"It's rare for a reaper to go undercover himself, as well." Said Daddy, "Still, this tells us one thing for certain."

 

 

 

"Something is going on at this circus."

 

 

 

"YA THINK?!" I shouted.  
I bonked Daddy on the head, and sighed

 

~~~Mini TimeSkip~~~

 

"Something's definitely dodgy about this circus." Said Ciel, "It seems worth trying to question him, Sebast-" Ciel was caught off by a hand grabbing his neck lightly,  
"Come on, Smile look lively!" It was Dagger, "Time to practice, so you can keep up with Black and White!"  
"R-Right!"  
Ciel was dragged of by Dagger, which left Daddy and I behind.

Daddy set me on the ground, held my hand, and started walking towards where William was going.  
"Pardon me." Said Daddy, "I have a few questions for you... As my senior."

William fixed his glasses and continued to stare at me and my Daddy smiling,  
"I have nothing to say to you."  
Just as William was about to walk away, Daddy grabbed his arm.  
"Don't be like that. Let's step outside."

William tried his hardest to pull away, but Daddy didn't budge. I felt a pair of eyes looking at us, and I turned around to see Beast looking at us. I smiled and waved t her. She kinda smiled, kinda waved, then she turned and walked away.

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

"Why am I here, you ask?" Said William.  
We were outside in the cold, talking to the infamous Grim Reaper... Why?  
"To think I, an administrator, would be impressed into field duty to clean up after a certain prat in Collections while he's suspended! I curse my luck. I didn't think graduating with him entailed traveling round fixing his mistakes."

It's Grell.... I know it's Grell!  
"I assume that a Grim Reaper personally doing undercover work implies special circumstances?"  
Said Daddy.  
"Do you really think I'd reveal soul-related information to a demon?"  
"Yes. Yes I would think that actually, since Demons... 'Heavy sigh' are much stronger than grim reapers!" I said.

"I'm afraid I have no interests in cheap souls." Said Daddy, as he picked me up, and looked at me.  
"Fine words for a starving demon. I know you're half-mad with hunger.  
My eyes, and Daddy's eyes, turned to its normal pink demonic color.  
"I've long since tired of ripping into every soul I see."

Daddy's teeth started growing really sharp, and so was mine,  
"The hungrier one is, the most satisfying one's dinner."  
"How preserve." said William  
"Not as preserve as your temp worker. And you can rest easy. Were on a lead at the moment."

Daddy raised his right hand so it was I front of me. I took his glove off slowly, so that it revealed, his contract mark. Then, Daddy lifted my shirt up a bit to show mine.  
William stared at us, and placed his death scythe on the ground, saying,  
"Very well. I'll speak plainly. In the next few days, we plan to review a large number of souls in this area. This is a very special case, so I'd appreciate if you or your daughter, didn't interfere."

Daddy tilted his head curiously,  
"That sounds very taxing. Why don't we assist you?"  
William quickly was about to hit Father straight in the face, but Daddy moved just in time, so it only knocked off his hat.  
"I can't abide unpaid overtime. If you interfere, I'll cut both you down."

Daddy grabbed his hat,  
"We don't associate with reapers for the fun of it in our case." Daddy placed his hat back on, "Particularly as I have no interests in cheap souls."

It was silent for a good minute, when a familiar voice, most likely Ciel's, told us that the obnoxious knife thrower, aka Dagger, wanted us. And that the show was about to start. They started talking for a little bit, until we all left William...

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

The show started...

 

Jumbo, doing his fire breathing act...

The twins, doing their trapeze act...

Beast, doing her acts with Betty...

 

And I of course, had to do my act with them. I had to do my aerial act behind them, since I was so high up in the air, they could at least see me... Right? Hehe????

Act: m.youtube.com/watch?v=0dAuDHEQ0JA

 

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

The show was finally done! Joker and Dagger were gonna announce who were gonna sleep with.  
"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! It's the tent assignments!" Shouted Joker.  
"Right..." Said Ciel.  
I yawned, and placed my head on my hand, It's been a long day, and it's gonna stay like that for a while.

Joker came up close to Ciel's face, and said,  
"Well, don't 'ee look down in the mouth! Smile, smile!"  
Ciel sweat dropped and did a closed eye smile,  
"R-Right!"

Ok so after that... Awkward moment, Joker stood in front of all of us... and I saw a girl coming towards us? I thought we were new?!  
"The results of impartial lottery:" Joker started, "Smile, 'ee be in Tent Eight. And here's your roommate." Joker pointed to the girl next to him. She had blue eyes, freckles, and short brown hair that covered her eyes! She looked nice... I think? But anyways! Joker is about to say another thing,  
"Black, 'ee be in Tent Nine."

Ciel looked up quickly,  
"Seba-" but Ciel cut himself off, and jumped off the crate he was sitting on,  
"Black isn't rooming with me?"  
"No, why?" Asked Joker.  
Dagger laughed... 'Dagger's laugh is really annoying' I thought quickly.  
I nudged Dagger to make him stop laughing and he did,  
"Smile, you're fairly tied to Black's apron strings! Time to be independent!"  
"Th-That's not what I-" but Ciel cut himself off, and instead said, "I'd really rather Black-" BUTTTTT........ Joker cut him off.

"And Black's roommates are... White and Suit!"  
I felt a dark aura surround both my Father and William as they gave each other death glares. Joker laughed,  
"Look, they're delighted! Right, let's be off Dagger. We'll leave the young lads to it!"

Ciel was gonna say something but Dagger just said "Good Night" and left us all alone. Right when they were out of sight, I bursted out laughing,  
"Haha! Oh lord, let's see what happens between you two! Haha!"

 

~~~Mini TimeSkip~~~

 

William drew a line between us so that we were separated from his stuff, and ours were separated from his stuff,  
"You too will be taking the top bunk. Everything on this side of the line is my property. No trespassing, please." Said William.  
"Very good, sir." Said Daddy.

William turned around, and said,  
"Now, let me clear up one thing: unlike Demons, reapers need to sleep. Don't make noise in the night and disturb my sleep."

I blinked, and raised an eyebrow. 'Can demons sleep too? Or what William just said now, that demons can't sleep' I thought,  
"Demons do occasionally enjoy some recreational sleep."  
'Did... Did Daddy read my mind?'

"Oh yeah, and one more thing." William pointed to me, "Keep your daughter away from my stuff, just like I told you."  
Daddy blinked, and said,  
"(Y/N), don't interfere with his privacy."  
I nodded my head.

(You changed into your pajamas btw)

 

Night time fell, and it was silent. It was so silent in fact, that you can hear a demon move quietly.... Wait, that's impossible! I mean, it was so silent in fact, that you can hear a pin drop!

Daddy was on his back, looking up at the ceiling. I was beside him laying down on my side, my hand falling off the edge, still awake.

Daddy sat up, tempting to get out if the bed. He looked over the edge, about to jump off, when... Williams death scythe blocked my Father, scraping my finger a little,  
"ow..." I said not caring, "that hurt..."

"Where are you off to? It's long past lights-out. Good grief" said William. I leaned my body over the edge so that I was upside down, looking at William,  
"I'm sure you've noticed what's happening. Shouldn't you go?" Said Daddy.  
"It deeply offends me to receive concern from you... And that matter is out of my purview. I'll thank you not to wander about without your master while I sleep."  
"Very good, sir."  
"Your acting disturbingly meek."  
"My master never ordered me to shadow the troupe. I'm a more faithful dog then you think."  
"That's far from sane."

William returned his death scythe, my father laid back down, and I returned back up, and laid back down, facing my father.

A couple minutes later, I started "booping" Daddy's nose. Daddy sighed and whispered,  
"aren't you supposed to be asleep young lady?"  
"i'm not tired."  
I yawned, and continued what I was doing.  
A couple minutes later, I fell asleep on my Father.

 

~~~Mini TimeSkip~~~

Nobody's P.O.V

 

"You look a right mess." Said Sebastian, "I see you can't dress yourself help."  
Ciel stood up angrily,  
"I was in a hurry."  
Sebastian sighed and started fixing his young master's eye patch, to properly hide their contract mark.

As Sebastian was properly tying Ciel's eye patch, Ciel's roommate and three other girls laughed at him. Ciel's roommate told him that Black wasn't his mom, and Ciel said it was just a coincidence, an whispered to Sebastian to not treat him like his master.

Since Smile, had peeled the potatoes... Weirdly! Black decided to make fish and chips. Just before Sebastian was about to cook, Ciel looked around for a second.

"Where's (Y/N)?" Asked Ciel. Sebastian's eyes widened and looked around, not noticing the little girls presence around him anymore.  
"When was the last time you saw her?!"  
"This morning," said Sebastian, "She said that she wasn't feeling very well, and said she would come out at 6:30. But now it's almost 7:00 am. Ill be looking for her immediately after I'm done."

 

Probably an hour later, (Y/N) still did not come, and food was done.  
'(Y/N) never misses a meal. Where is she?' Thought Ciel.  
Anyways, Ciel was torn out of his thoughts by his roommate that he calls Freckles, pulling him so that he can eat.

"Come on, let's go, Smile!" Said Freckles.  
"Go where?" Asked Ciel.  
"We'll get no meat if we don't hurry!"  
Ciel was completely out of his seat, and started getting dragged by Freckles and towards the dining area.

Sebastian was serving the food,  
"Here you are." Said Sebastian. And right after he said that, they heard a screaming. Everybody turned to see that Freckles, was indeed, dragging Ciel to get some food.  
"OUTTA ME BLOODY WAY!" Shouted Freckles.

 

 

BAM!

 

Freckles set her food down in front of Ciel. Freckles plate was filled with food, and Ciel's plate only had a piece of bread on it.  
"Whats this about? You only got bread! Oh well, guess I'll share with you." Freckles started placing food on Ciel's plate, "You're a wee little skinny boy. You need to eat up so you can grow! Right?"

"Thank you." Said Ciel.  
When Freckles took a bite out of her food, her eyes widened  
"Black's cooking in brilliant! White is Black's daughter, right?"  
"Yes, why do you ask?"  
"She's so lucky! Black's food tastes amazing! And she gets to eat that all the time! and plus he's hot..."  
Freckles muttered the last part,  
"What did you say?" Asked Ciel.  
"N-Nothing!"

Ciel looked at her, then back down at his food, and started eating it. But it was a little hard, so he struggled.  
"Anyways, I know he said he was a butler, but he can cook, too!" Said Freckles amazed, "He even made the potatoes you bungled delicious!"

"Yes, he did" replied Ciel, not caring about anything.  
"Right, I'm done!"Freckles plate was empty, "Time to practice. Get moving!"  
"Already?!" Shouted Ciel

 

~~~TimeSkip To Practice Tent~~~

 

Ciel was failing at the ball thing, and (Y/N) was nowhere in sight.  
"Good grief! Where'd your balance go? You had it during the test. This is kids' stuff!"  
Freckles helped Ciel up, and her eyes widened,  
"Black is brilliant!"  
"But Suit's keeping it right up!" Shouted a.... Circus performer guy?

Sebastian was balancing high up in the air with huge balls on top of each other, and William was balancing on.. What looked like a board that was balancing on huge jenga puzzles.

"They're really something." Said Freckles, "You'd better get back to normal, too."  
"Right."  
"They're bloody super human."  
"Too true."

Up above where Sebastian was, he started looking around for his daughter,  
"Looking for something?" Asked William.  
"I'm looking for (Y/N). Hadn't seen her since this morning."  
"Same here." Said William.  
"I'm gonna go look for her now."  
Just as Sebastian was about to get off, he felt a familiar presence enter the tent.

He immediately looked down to see (Y/N) walking into the tent. She wasn't wearing her circus clothes, makeup or hair. She was still wearing her pajamas, her skin was really pale, she was really thin, but... Her hair was tied back into pigtails.

 

(Y/N)'s P.O.V

Outfit:

 

I walked into the practice tent. Feeling sicker then ever. Okay so if you're wondering... I've been sick for quite a while, and Daddy didn't know.

I knew he was staring down at me, but I kept looking down, not meeting his gaze. I walked over to a bench, and sat down.  
"(Y/N)."  
I looked up to see that Daddy was kneeling down In front of me,  
"Why do you have your demon eyes out (Y/N). Were around humans, we will be caught-"

I cut Daddy off by hugging him, and crying into his shoulder, Daddy looked surprised, but hugged me back,  
"I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't t-tell you!"  
"What?.... (Y/N), what's wrong?"  
"I-I was s-sick for q-quite a while n-now. A-And I didn't t-tell y-you!"

I cried, and cried, and cried, until I calmed down.  
"Are you ok now (Y/N)?"  
"Y-Yes, I am."  
Daddy pulled us away, and my eyes turned back to normal. 

When I pulled back, my eyes widened,  
"I-I need to go."  
"(Y/N)!-"  
I ran straight out of my Father's arms, and into the cold. I just ran and ran until I was at the exit of the Circus. The gates were closed and needed a key to open it.

"Please, let me out of here!"  
"White..." A familiar voice said. I quickly turned around to face Joker,  
"J-Joker?!"  
"White!" He smiled, "I heard that you were sick! Come follow me to the doctor, and we will help you get better!"

"N-No!"  
Joker opened his eyes, came close to my face, and had a dark aura around him,  
"Remember what I told you this morning. Follow. Me. Now!"  
I shakily nodded my head, and followed Joker.

 

Nobody's P.O.V

 

"Smile!" Shouted Freckles, as Ciel ran away from her and past Sebastian who was holding some towels.  
Ciel sat in the cold behind a wagon, drenched in water.  
"You'll catch cold, my lord." Said Sebastian.  
Sebastian placed a blanket over the shivering Ciel,  
"I've brought a change of clothes."  
"Enough..."  
"Pardon?"  
"I've had enough! I'll go mad if I keep living like this."  
"Goodness me. Giving up already? Your fortitude ran dry fast. It's not like you to let such trifles drive you mad, young master."  
"Not like me, eh?" Ciel grabbed the blanket, took it off, placed it on his shoulder, and stood up "Quite right. I'm the head of the house of Phantomhive. Naturally it's not like me to live this way. We'll get this over with and leave at once!"  
"Very good." Sebastian bowed.

Ciel looked around,  
"Sebastian, where the hell is (Y/N)?!"  
"She ran off, my young lord."  
That's when Sebastian widened his eyes, and ran off to find (Y/N).  
Ciel scoffed,

 

 

 

"Idiot..."


	8. (Y/N), Gone Missing?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N!  
> Surprise, surprise! I finally updated! You guys happy! I hope! Now let's stop with this dumb note, and get back to reading!

I started walking behind Joker towards... His tent? Anyways, we got in to see the other 1st tier members,   
"Everybody," Said Joker, "This was the girl Father has been looking for. The one with the perfect skin, abilities, fast, slim, and etc."  
'Who is Father?' I thought.

The others nodded, and Joker placed his hands on my shoulders,  
"You better not 'ee be telling anyone about this." Whispered Joker, "Or there will be consequences."  
I shivered,  
"Alright!" Said Joker, "All of you, and (Y/N), be gone now!"

I immediately ran out of the tent, and started looking for Daddy. I searched practically everywhere, and that's when... I felt two hands grab me, and pick me up from the back of my shirt, and I closed my eyes.

But then I smelled the air, and it was My Fathers cologne. I opened my eyes carefully, and saw Daddy's pink eyes. Our faces were so close, that our noses touched.

"H-Hi... Daddy." I said.  
"(Y/N)..." Said Daddy angrily. But I was surprised when he gave me a kiss on the forehead, and he hugged me,  
"I was worried about you." He continued, "You should've told me that you were sick sooner."

I held in my tears as I placed my head on his shoulder,  
"I'm sorry." That was all I could say.  
"It's ok." Said Daddy.  
Daddy pulled us away, as he placed his hand on my forehead to check my temperature.  
"It's gone down a bit." Said Daddy.

I groaned ,  
"Can we go now?" I asked.  
Daddy smiled... A REAL SMILE!!  
"Ok, let's go." Said Daddy, "We have to get you changed into dry clothes anyways."  
"Ok...." I said.

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

I stood at the corner of the tent where everybody was getting ready, except for Me, Ciel, My Father, and..... William.

"D'ya know where my headdress is?" Asked Wendy.  
Daddy quickly ran up to her,  
"Here it is."  
"Hey, we don't have enough knives!" Shouted Dagger, "Are there any spare ones?"  
"Here!" Said Ciel as he ran up   
to him with a box of daggers.

"Everyone, the performance is about to begin, hurry up!" Said Joker.  
Ciel sat down on the chair next to me.  
Ciel saw a person walking by him,  
"Excuse me, what should I do-"  
Ciel was totally ignored.

I walked over to My Father, who was arranging the clothes.  
Ciel stood up,  
"Sebastian!" Ciel whispered as he came over to us, "Freckles isn't here. Let's go check the tents now. We'll get it done in ten minutes."  
"Yes, my lord." Said Sebastian.  
"Got it seal!" I saluted, "... Uh, I mean Corral! No Ciel!"  
Ciel sighed heavily, and we all went out of the tent.

We started running towards the first-tier members tents, but a familiar voice caught us off,  
"Black!" Shouted Joker.  
Joker started running towards us with Wendy on his back, and Peter following him,  
"This is horrible!" Said Joker, "Wendy here twisted 'er ankle, so she can't perform 'nymore. The show's already started, so please go out in 'er place."   
"But surely I'm not a fit substitute." Said Daddy.  
"The show'll be fine if ye do it, Black. Sorry for the trouble."

Joker walked away, and Ciel and I looked at him in shock.  
Joker quickly turned around,  
"It'll be your turn shortly, so please be ready!"  
Joker ran off behind one of the tents.  
"It's a pity." Said Daddy as he turned to us, "Young master, (Y/N). We'll have to wait for another chance... Young master? (Y/N)?"

I was still processing what Joker said, and what we will do without my dad.  
Ciel placed a hand under his chin,  
"We don't know when the next chance will come. This may be the only time when that person isn't here. Unlike you, (Y/N) and I both have time. The tough part is the venomous snakes. Right." Said Ciel, come with us, Sebastian!"

 

~~~Mini TimeSkip~~~

 

"Sir." Said Daddy, as he tied the last snake, "This is the last of them, isn't it?"  
"According to the program, your debut ends at 19:50 (A.K.A, 7:50 pm) and the encore is at 20:00 (A.K.A, 8:00 pm), so you have a ten-minute window."  
"To do what?" Asked Daddy.  
"As soon as your act ends, release all these snakes and go back for the encore." Said Ciel, "We'll look through their tents."  
"Will you both be alright by yourselves?"   
"We'll be fine. Now go straight to the tent, or you'll be suspected if your late." Said Ciel.  
"Yes, my lord. I'll be on my way now."

Ciel grabbed my hand, and we started walking to the first-tier members tents.  
As we were walking Ciel looked down at me,  
"Where were you this morning?"   
"Huh?" I looked up at him, "Oh... Uhh... Um... Do you really wanna know?"  
"I worry about you sometimes."  
"Oh. Thank you! Well this morning, I was sick, and I woke up late... And I went to the bathroom for a while, so yeah!"

Ciel looked at me for a second to see if I was lying...  
"Ok." Said Ciel.  
We walked for a little bit until we reached a familiar tent, which was.... Daggers...  
Ciel pulled open the tent a bit, and we both walked in.

"This tent looks quite austere." Said Ciel.  
We started looking around, when Ciel noticed something.  
I walked over to him,  
"What's that?"  
"A photo of children I think." Said Ciel, "I think they're from the troupe."  
Ciel moved the photos closer to his face,  
"Who is this?"  
"I don't know! Looks like some old guy..." I said.  
I looked around the room a bit, and saw a couple of knives laying around,  
"Yeah... Okay..... Moving on!" I said.  
I grabbed the photo, placed it down on the chest, grabbed Ciel's arm, and ran towards the next tent which was Beast's.

I immediately ran in there with Ciel, and stopped right when we arrived inside.  
I let go of Ciel, and started looking around.  
I started opening some drawers when I found something.... Unusual.  
I grabbed the piece of black, lace, outfit that stopped right at the private place, and turned around to hold it up to Ciel.

"What's this?" I asked.  
Ciel looked at me, and his eyes widened.  
He quickly grabbed the piece of clothing, and placed it back in the drawer,  
"You'll learn when your older." Said Ciel.

I looked at Ciel strangely, and shrugged, then I started looking around more.  
I saw Ciel started shuffling through a chest, and he pulled out a photo,  
"And here too."  
I stopped looking, and walked over to Ciel.

"That kinda looks like Beast." I said pointing to the girl, "And that guy looks exactly the same as the one in the other photo." I pointed to the guy next to Beast.   
"This man is always being photographed with them." Said Ciel.  
I started looking more into it, when my eyes widened in confusion,  
"Ciel... What's that behind them."

Ciel looked behind the two in the photo,  
"Hey, that signboard behind them. "Workhouse"?" Said Ciel.  
"Isn't that an orphanage." I asked, "Doesn't that mean everyone in the troupe came from the same workhouse?"  
"I guess so." Said Ciel, "But where in the world is that Workhouse?"  
"Try looking for more of those photos. That might give you an idea." 

Ciel nodded, placed the photo back in the chest, and started looking for more.

 

Clack...

 

Clack...

 

Clack...

 

I turned around to hear the clacking of heels, but I thought it was my imagination, and turned back to Ciel.  
But that's when I felt a hand grab my mouth, and Ciel's and pull us inside the chest, and shut it.

I could see in the dark a bit, so when I turned my head a bit, I could see Daddy.  
I heard Beast walk into the tent,  
"This is so irritating." Said Beast, "And I liked this one."  
I quickly started looking around in the chest for a top, and quickly found one, and immediately I slid it out of the chest.

The top stopped halfway through the chest, and I heard the clacking off heels walking over to the chest. I saw the chest closing as Beast grabbed the top.  
"Well, this'll do."  
I heard the clacking of heels walking away from the chest, and then I heard the tent opening and closing.

Daddy opened the chest a bit, and looked around,  
"I was right to return ahead of schedule." Said Daddy.  
I lifted my leg up, and kicked the chest so it opened fully.  
"Hurry up and get out." Said Ciel.

I quickly got out, and rolled a bit from the chest.   
I stopped, and looked at the two who was looking at the picture,  
"I see." Said Daddy, "So you found something in that photograph, young master."  
"Yeah." Said Ciel as he placed the photo on the dresser, "Do you notice anything?"  
Daddy kneeled down, and looked at the photo,  
"You are right." Said Daddy as he pointed to the guy who was wearing a ring, "I've seen that same hallmark as the one on this signet ring recently."

"Signet ring?" I said. I got up from the floor and looked closely at the ring that the man was wearing, and indeed, there was a hallmark, that not even humans can see, unless, they have the ring within their hands.  
"Hallmark?" Said Ciel, "Can both of you even see things that small?"  
"Yes." Said Daddy, "I'm certain this hallmark is the same as the one at the base of Beast's prosthetic leg."

"The hallmark, the workhouse..." Said Ciel, "We need to learn more about this man."  
Daddy opened his pocket watch,  
"It's almost time." Said Daddy, "Let's stop here for today. I must free the snakes before the encore."  
"I still have Joker's tent left." Said Ciel.  
"But..."  
Ciel completely cut me off,  
"If we work through the encore, we should be done investigating it. I'll end it all today."

Ciel turned towards us,  
"Both of you go back so they won't suspect us." Said Ciel, "When it's over, both of you get back here before they do and Sebastian will free the snakes. Got that?" Ciel turned, and ran out the tent door.

"Yes, my lord." Said Daddy.  
I stood tall, shoulders back, straight face, and placed my hand on my forehead, so it looked like I was saluting,  
"Yes! My lord!"   
Daddy looked down at me with a confused look,  
"Did you try to pretend to be me?" Asked Daddy.  
"Maybe..." I said smiling.  
Daddy chuckled,  
"Let's go."

 

~~~Mini TimeSkip~~~

 

Daddy and I entered Snakes tent, and started releasing the snakes quickly.  
I untied and placed the last snake on the ground, and Daddy and I left the tent.

 

~~~Really Small Mini TimeSkip~~~

 

I heard the tent open, and Ciel walked in,  
"Young master!" Said Daddy as he turned around to face Ciel... Also William.  
I looked at Ciel, and raised an eyebrow,  
"You released the snakes even though you knew I was still over there, you bastard?!" Coughed Ciel.  
Daddy looked at him,  
"Yes. It's because you have me an order to release the snakes before the first-tier members arrived. Is something the matter? What's so wrong that you make that face? Please don't worry that much. As long as there is a contract, I will protect your life. But if you gave the wrong order, you may suffer a non-fatal experience. And you know that, yes?"  
Ciel formed his hand into a fist.  
"Any game becomes boring when it lacks thrill. I assumed that an avid player such as yourself young master, would share my opinion."  
Ciel scoffed,  
"It's in bad taste to play games that make me wanna throw up, demon!"  
"It's an honor." Said Daddy.

"Well, enough of that." Said Ciel as he moved to the left of the tent, "I found a piece of paper in Joker's tent with my name on it. It had my rank, my manors address, and a simple personal history. The sender is-"  
"You..." Said William as he pointed his death scythe towards Ciel's left foot that was crossing the line William made.   
William smacked Ciel's foot with the death scythe, and immediately Ciel removed his foot from the ground,   
"Are intruding on my property by three centimeters."

I laughed at William,  
"Your such a big dork, reaper! Take a chill pill!"  
William looked at me, and looked back at Daddy and Ciel,  
"Incapable of staying apart as you both decided the dog isn't that different than it's owner."  
Ciel coughed and started walking towards the exit of the tent,   
"Sebastian, let's go outside."  
"Yes." Said Daddy, "(Y/N)."  
"Mmmmmmm.............. Ok!" I said.  
I jumped off the top bunk, an started walking behind Ciel.

Once all three of us got outside, Ciel immediately started talking again,  
"The sender used the name "Tom, the pipers son"."  
"A mother goose character." Said Daddy.  
"I love mother goose!" I said.  
"Yes, though I have no idea what it means." Said Ciel, "Also, there's a hallmark of a horse in the sealing wax along with the initial K."  
"Then it's the same as the one I saw." Said Daddy, "Normally the sealing is engraved with a symbol of motivation and the initial of the person plus the family crest."  
"Yes." Said Ciel.

They started talking more, and more, and I decided to just walk back into the tent.  
Once I got back into the tent, William had his back turned to me, and I decided to play a little prank on him.  
I quietly jumped up, and grabbed onto the ceiling of the tent, and started moving towards William.

He was reading a book, and I found a piece of wood holding the tent. I wrapped my feet around it, and let myself go, and I popped up in front of him.  
"BOO!"  
William freaked out, and tried throwing the book at me, but since I was too fast for him, I ran behind him, and laughed.  
"Stupid brat!" Said William.

Then the next thing I knew, William picked me up, and headed outside towards where Ciel and Daddy were.  
Daddy looked at William,  
"Why is your filthy hands touching MY daughter?" Said Daddy.  
"This.... Thing! Crossed the line that I made!" Said William.  
"Hey! I didn't even touch the line!" I said.  
"Still!" Said William, "Your daughter, will have to sleep with your owner tonight!"  
"-__-" My expression was blank.  
"It's okay, Sebastian." Said Ciel, "It's anyways time for us to go to bed."

William threw me onto the floor, and headed back into the tent.  
"But 'cough' we're gonna be spending the 'cough' night in the town ho-"  
I cut Ciel off,  
"Ciel, you have been coughing a lot lately. Is there something wrong?"  
"There's 'cough' nothing wrong with me, but thanks for asking 'cough'. Anyways, let's go no-"  
Ciel got cut himself off by him starting to throw up.  
"Young master!" Said Daddy as Ciel started getting dizzy.

"Ciel!"   
I caught Ciel before he fell to the ground, and that's when I heard footsteps running behind Daddy,  
"Smile!" Said a girl who had freckles.  
"Let's take him to the doctor!" I said.  
They both nodded, Daddy grabbed Ciel from my arms, and we all started running towards the doctors tent.

 

~~~Mini TimeSkip~~~

 

Me, Freckles and Daddy were standing around Ciel as the doctor started checking him.  
Ciel was breathing really heavily, and his face was red.  
The doctor turned towards us,  
"It's asthma."  
"Asthma?" Said Daddy.  
"Smile had asthma?!" I said.  
"This is the first time we've seen him in this condition even though we've been with him for three years."  
The doctor pulled out a clipboard,  
"If he hasn't had an attack in three years, it's considered as being cured. Though all you need is a sudden chill or time of stress, or maybe even a cold to make him relapse."  
"I've seen him suffer from colds before." Said Daddy.  
"This time it's probably because the main causes coincided together." Said the doctor, "And I hear he went out to take a bath with our brute muscle heads. It's no wonder he caught a cold!"

Ciel finally opened his eyes, and started breathing a bit normally.  
Ciel turned his head towards us,  
"Water..."  
The doctor turned towards him, as Daddy walked over to him with the tray of water.  
"Your awake?" Said the doctor.  
"Drink this." Said Daddy.  
Daddy gave Ciel some water, and when Daddy pulled the canteen away from Ciel's dry lips, Ciel coughed a bit.  
"Smile, you have had asthma since you were very young, right?" Said the doctor, "People have died from asthma, so you should be careful even if you think you have fully recovered."  
"Aunt Anne..." Said Ciel, as he closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

"This isn't good." Said the doctor.  
"What is?" I asked.  
"His mind is clouded." Said the doctor, "We have to keep a sharp watch until the fever and coughing have stopped."  
"I'll go get ice!" Shouted Freckles as she ran off to find some ice.  
"What about you two?" Asked the doctor.  
"We'd like to stay and help, if we may." Said Daddy.  
"I'm much obliged." Said the doctor.

I raised an eyebrow, as the doctor left the room for a bit.  
I walked over towards Ciel, and sat down on the chair as Daddy started washing a cloth, and he placed it on Ciel's forehead.  
Ciel woke up,  
"Sebastian... (Y/N)..." Said Ciel weakly.

We all heard the tent being opened by the doctor, and me and Daddy immediately stood up, and looked at the door,  
"How is he?" Asked the doctor, as he wheeled into the room.  
"He is still very delicate." Said Daddy.  
"And weak." I added.  
"I thought as much." Said the doctor, "I just remembered that mint oil can help these fits. Now, where did I put it?" The doctor started rummaging through his drawers.

I was too busy staring at the doctor rummaging through his drawers that I didn't notice that Daddy was given an order.  
I felt two arms grab my waist, pick me up, and run outside.  
Once we stopped, I noticed that we were outside the doctors tent.  
"Now, let's start with the closest place." Said Daddy.  
"Which is?" I asked.

But that's when Daddy's eyes widened, and he immediately moved away from an attack given by......... you guessed it, William!  
William started swing at us, but Daddy was too quick.  
"You again?" Said Daddy, "Well, this won't do."  
"Where do you think you two are going?" Asked William.

William brought his death scythe back to his side,  
"I'm quite sure I told you not to wonder around without your owner."  
"I'm sorry, but my master can't make this move himself, so he asked us to do it instead." Said Daddy.  
"Return to the tent at once." Said William, "I cannot allow you to act independently."  
William tried striking us with his death scythe but, I jumped out of Daddy's arms, and ran away from the attack as Daddy dodged it.  
"One small mistake can lead to lots of overtime!" Said William.

William started aiming towards me, and since I wasn't fast as Daddy, I managed to dodge some of his attacks, but then he cornered me.  
I had nowhere to run or jump, and William tried striking his death scythe right at my neck, but...

"Daddy! Help me!" I shouted.  
Immediately, I saw Daddy turn around and glare right at William. He ran so fast, and jumped in just in time to grab Williams death scythe.  
I noticed something wrong, there was blood dripping from Daddy's hand as he was holding the death scythe.  
"My apologies." Said Daddy, "I also have my duty as a butler, and a father. I cannot allow you to disturb my master's sleep or allow you to hurt my daughter. And you don't want to cause a scene here either, do you? Would you like to make a deal with me? If you let me go for one hour, I vow that I will never eat souls in your signed area again. It's only one hour."  
"I refuse." Said William.  
"Of course you do." I whispered.  
William shortened his death scythe a bit so it wasn't in Daddy's clutches.  
"To device prey with sweet words and drag them into darkness." Said William, as he splattered the remaining blood on the death scythe towards the ground, "Isn't that a demons signature ability?"   
"As expected." Said Daddy.  
"It didn't work." I said.  
"Oh well." Said Daddy, "(Y/N), do you have any spare right gloves?"  
I pulled out a glove from my nightdresses pocket.  
"Yup!"

I walked over to his side, and passed him the clean glove, and he grabbed it with his left hand as he took off his right glove.  
"Let's think of another way."

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

{A/N: if your remember this episode (episode 6) you will know that there is a sex scene, so yeah! Umm.... Yeah..... You will find out why I'm talking about this so.... Keep reading! Bye! P.S, it's still your P.O.V, and (S/N) means Second Name!}

 

I managed to run away from William, just like Daddy said. I ran and ran, until my feet started hurting. I stopped running behind a tent, and was breathing heavily.  
"I don't wanna be here! I wanna be back home in the manor! Where Joker can't find me!" I whispered.  
But that's when I heard two voices coming near the practice tent. It sounded familiar.

I raised an eyebrow, and walked over to it, but kept myself hidden behind the tent nearest to the practice tent. I moved my head to the side a bit to see........ Daddy and Beast?  
'What are they doing?' I thought.  
"It's pointless to pursue a human like him."  
Daddy had her pinned to a railing, her back facing towards him.  
"He cannot return his feelings. He thinks he should treat you nicely at least." Continued Daddy, "But he knows it'll hurt you more in the end. Cruel, isn't it? When did you start this?"

I looked more closely, and saw that Daddy wasn't wearing the clean glove I gave him.  
My eyes turned pink, as I started getting a bit angry.  
"These terrible tears and a relationship that relishes on making more than sentimentality." Said Daddy.  
"What would you know about it?!" Shouted Beast.  
"Nothing yet." Said Daddy.  
Beast tried punching Daddy but he moved out of the way just in time... Like usual.

Daddy grabbed her arm that Beast tried punching him with, and held him close to his body.  
"But there is one thing I do know: the way to release you from that pain for a little while." Said Daddy.  
Beast gasped,  
"Don't talk rubbish! Let me go!"   
"I'm being perfectly serious." Said Daddy.  
'Yeah, perfectly serious about loving her, more than your own daughter!' Said a voice in my head.  
'Who are you?' I asked/thought.  
'Im kinda like your inner angel! But I only come when your depressed or angry or both! Or you can summon me by just calling my name, in your mind of course!' Said the voice.  
'Whats your name?' I said/thought.  
'The names (S/N)!' Said (S/N).  
'Ok! But...' I said/thought  
'But what?'  
'What do you mean he's gonna love Beast more than me?'  
'He's seducing her, you idiot!'  
'Seduce?'  
'It means somebody charming someone to do something for them or with them.'  
'And?'  
'He's seducing her by having sex with him, to give him information.'  
'What's sex?'  
'Sex is how you make babies.'  
'DADDY IS GONNA HAVE ANOTHER KID?!'   
'Probably! And that's means... He's gonna love the kid and Beast more than you!'  
'.......... What?'  
'Keep watching!' Shouted (S/N).

I growled, and turned back to look at the scene that was happening. My eyes widened.  
Daddy was holding Beasts hand, the same hand he holds my hand with.  
Daddy whispered something in her ear, and Beasts eyes widened,  
"Those are the whispers of a demon." Said Beast.

I saw Daddy smirk, as he started walking her back to her tent. I followed secretly. Once they entered the tent, I could see the shadows of clothes being removed from the body.  
My pink eyes started having tears in them, and I placed my hand over my mouth.  
I heard moaning coming from inside the tent.... The exact same way that my mommy would make when she came home with a guy every night.

A tear slipped down my cheek as I started silently crying.  
'Depressing isn't it?' Said (S/N).  
'You were right...' I said/thought, "He doesn't love me! He loves her! Then.... He will love his new children!'  
'Why don't you run away? Back home? To your safe manor? Where the other servants will happily greet you there?'  
'.........'  
'Make a decision (Y/N), we don't have all night!'  
'What if... What if... What is Joker finds out that I ran away? He probably knows where Ciel lives!'  
'Who cares...' Said (S/N), 'Your better off with him than your "father", right?'  
'........ Maybe......'  
'So make a decision! Stay, or leave?!'  
I breathed in shakily as I looked at the moaning tent in front of me.  
I glared at the shadows of my father,  
'Im leaving right now.... To a place where no one will find me!qd'  
'Thats my girl! Now leave these two! Your father doesn't deserve you anymore! But before you leave the circus, just act normal around him!'

I nodded, and started walking back to my tent. As I was walking back to my tent, my tears of sadness running down my face, turned into tears of sadness and anger.  
My dark hair was blowing in the wind in the dark cold night, highlighting my pink demonic teary eyes.  
"Here we go again..." I said.

 

~~~Mini TimeSkip~~~

~~~Noboody's P.O.V

 

"Ciel! Where have you been?!" Shouted Prince Soma, "You left for two days without telling me anything!"  
"Welcome home!" Said Agni.  
"That's none of your business." Said Ciel.  
"Had both of you see (Y/N) run towards here? She seems to be missing." Said Sebastian.  
"What do you mean... Missing?" Said Ciel.  
"As I went to grab her this morning, she was gone." Said Sebastian.  
"That's odd." Said Ciel, "Maybe she will turn up in a couple of minutes."  
"........"

 

~~~2 Hours Later~~~

 

"Did you see the news?" Said a young boy as his mother was preparing breakfast.  
"What news, Phillip?" Asked the young mother.  
"A young girl named (Y/N) Michaelis has gone missing this morning, mother."  
"Really?"   
"Yup! And I want to save her from this man or woman!" Said Phillip as he stood on his chair, with his Woden sword in his hand, "I will be her night in shining armor, and save my "princess" from him!"

Phillips mother laughed,  
"Oh Phillip, 'chuckle' your so cute! Now hurry up and sir down while I get breakfast ready."   
"Yes, Queen Carly of England!" Bowed Phillip as he sat back down on his chair.  
His mother laughed, and started preparing breakfast.


	9. (Y/N), Gone Missing?!

A/N!  
Surprise, surprise! I finally updated! You guys happy! I hope! Now let's stop with this dumb note, and get back to reading!

Link for the NEW OUTFIT:  
https://piccollage.com/_TMiXzqgz

 

I started walking behind Joker towards... His tent? Anyways, we got in to see the other 1st tier members,   
"Everybody," Said Joker, "This was the girl Father has been looking for. The one with the perfect skin, abilities, fast, slim, and etc."  
'Who is Father?' I thought.

The others nodded, and Joker placed his hands on my shoulders,  
"You better not 'ee be telling anyone about this." Whispered Joker, "Or there will be consequences."  
I shivered,  
"Alright!" Said Joker, "All of you, and (Y/N), be gone now!"

I immediately ran out of the tent, and started looking for Daddy. I searched practically everywhere, and that's when... I felt two hands grab me, and pick me up from the back of my shirt, and I closed my eyes.

But then I smelled the air, and it was My Fathers cologne. I opened my eyes carefully, and saw Daddy's pink eyes. Our faces were so close, that our noses touched.

"H-Hi... Daddy." I said.  
"(Y/N)..." Said Daddy angrily. But I was surprised when he gave me a kiss on the forehead, and he hugged me,  
"I was worried about you." He continued, "You should've told me that you were sick sooner."

I held in my tears as I placed my head on his shoulder,  
"I'm sorry." That was all I could say.  
"It's ok." Said Daddy.  
Daddy pulled us away, as he placed his hand on my forehead to check my temperature.  
"It's gone down a bit." Said Daddy.

I groaned ,  
"Can we go now?" I asked.  
Daddy smiled... A REAL SMILE!!  
"Ok, let's go." Said Daddy, "We have to get you changed into dry clothes anyways."  
"Ok...." I said.

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

I stood at the corner of the tent where everybody was getting ready, except for Me, Ciel, My Father, and..... William.

"D'ya know where my headdress is?" Asked Wendy.  
Daddy quickly ran up to her,  
"Here it is."  
"Hey, we don't have enough knives!" Shouted Dagger, "Are there any spare ones?"  
"Here!" Said Ciel as he ran up   
to him with a box of daggers.

"Everyone, the performance is about to begin, hurry up!" Said Joker.  
Ciel sat down on the chair next to me.  
Ciel saw a person walking by him,  
"Excuse me, what should I do-"  
Ciel was totally ignored.

I walked over to My Father, who was arranging the clothes.  
Ciel stood up,  
"Sebastian!" Ciel whispered as he came over to us, "Freckles isn't here. Let's go check the tents now. We'll get it done in ten minutes."  
"Yes, my lord." Said Sebastian.  
"Got it seal!" I saluted, "... Uh, I mean Corral! No Ciel!"  
Ciel sighed heavily, and we all went out of the tent.

We started running towards the first-tier members tents, but a familiar voice caught us off,  
"Black!" Shouted Joker.  
Joker started running towards us with Wendy on his back, and Peter following him,  
"This is horrible!" Said Joker, "Wendy here twisted 'er ankle, so she can't perform 'nymore. The show's already started, so please go out in 'er place."   
"But surely I'm not a fit substitute." Said Daddy.  
"The show'll be fine if ye do it, Black. Sorry for the trouble."

Joker walked away, and Ciel and I looked at him in shock.  
Joker quickly turned around,  
"It'll be your turn shortly, so please be ready!"  
Joker ran off behind one of the tents.  
"It's a pity." Said Daddy as he turned to us, "Young master, (Y/N). We'll have to wait for another chance... Young master? (Y/N)?"

I was still processing what Joker said, and what we will do without my dad.  
Ciel placed a hand under his chin,  
"We don't know when the next chance will come. This may be the only time when that person isn't here. Unlike you, (Y/N) and I both have time. The tough part is the venomous snakes. Right." Said Ciel, come with us, Sebastian!"

 

~~~Mini TimeSkip~~~

 

"Sir." Said Daddy, as he tied the last snake, "This is the last of them, isn't it?"  
"According to the program, your debut ends at 19:50 (A.K.A, 7:50 pm) and the encore is at 20:00 (A.K.A, 8:00 pm), so you have a ten-minute window."  
"To do what?" Asked Daddy.  
"As soon as your act ends, release all these snakes and go back for the encore." Said Ciel, "We'll look through their tents."  
"Will you both be alright by yourselves?"   
"We'll be fine. Now go straight to the tent, or you'll be suspected if your late." Said Ciel.  
"Yes, my lord. I'll be on my way now."

Ciel grabbed my hand, and we started walking to the first-tier members tents.  
As we were walking Ciel looked down at me,  
"Where were you this morning?"   
"Huh?" I looked up at him, "Oh... Uhh... Um... Do you really wanna know?"  
"I worry about you sometimes."  
"Oh. Thank you! Well this morning, I was sick, and I woke up late... And I went to the bathroom for a while, so yeah!"

Ciel looked at me for a second to see if I was lying...  
"Ok." Said Ciel.  
We walked for a little bit until we reached a familiar tent, which was.... Daggers...  
Ciel pulled open the tent a bit, and we both walked in.

"This tent looks quite austere." Said Ciel.  
We started looking around, when Ciel noticed something.  
I walked over to him,  
"What's that?"  
"A photo of children I think." Said Ciel, "I think they're from the troupe."  
Ciel moved the photos closer to his face,  
"Who is this?"  
"I don't know! Looks like some old guy..." I said.  
I looked around the room a bit, and saw a couple of knives laying around,  
"Yeah... Okay..... Moving on!" I said.  
I grabbed the photo, placed it down on the chest, grabbed Ciel's arm, and ran towards the next tent which was Beast's.

I immediately ran in there with Ciel, and stopped right when we arrived inside.  
I let go of Ciel, and started looking around.  
I started opening some drawers when I found something.... Unusual.  
I grabbed the piece of black, lace, outfit that stopped right at the private place, and turned around to hold it up to Ciel.

"What's this?" I asked.  
Ciel looked at me, and his eyes widened.  
He quickly grabbed the piece of clothing, and placed it back in the drawer,  
"You'll learn when your older." Said Ciel.

I looked at Ciel strangely, and shrugged, then I started looking around more.  
I saw Ciel started shuffling through a chest, and he pulled out a photo,  
"And here too."  
I stopped looking, and walked over to Ciel.

"That kinda looks like Beast." I said pointing to the girl, "And that guy looks exactly the same as the one in the other photo." I pointed to the guy next to Beast.   
"This man is always being photographed with them." Said Ciel.  
I started looking more into it, when my eyes widened in confusion,  
"Ciel... What's that behind them."

Ciel looked behind the two in the photo,  
"Hey, that signboard behind them. "Workhouse"?" Said Ciel.  
"Isn't that an orphanage." I asked, "Doesn't that mean everyone in the troupe came from the same workhouse?"  
"I guess so." Said Ciel, "But where in the world is that Workhouse?"  
"Try looking for more of those photos. That might give you an idea." 

Ciel nodded, placed the photo back in the chest, and started looking for more.

 

Clack...

 

Clack...

 

Clack...

 

I turned around to hear the clacking of heels, but I thought it was my imagination, and turned back to Ciel.  
But that's when I felt a hand grab my mouth, and Ciel's and pull us inside the chest, and shut it.

I could see in the dark a bit, so when I turned my head a bit, I could see Daddy.  
I heard Beast walk into the tent,  
"This is so irritating." Said Beast, "And I liked this one."  
I quickly started looking around in the chest for a top, and quickly found one, and immediately I slid it out of the chest.

The top stopped halfway through the chest, and I heard the clacking off heels walking over to the chest. I saw the chest closing as Beast grabbed the top.  
"Well, this'll do."  
I heard the clacking of heels walking away from the chest, and then I heard the tent opening and closing.

Daddy opened the chest a bit, and looked around,  
"I was right to return ahead of schedule." Said Daddy.  
I lifted my leg up, and kicked the chest so it opened fully.  
"Hurry up and get out." Said Ciel.

I quickly got out, and rolled a bit from the chest.   
I stopped, and looked at the two who was looking at the picture,  
"I see." Said Daddy, "So you found something in that photograph, young master."  
"Yeah." Said Ciel as he placed the photo on the dresser, "Do you notice anything?"  
Daddy kneeled down, and looked at the photo,  
"You are right." Said Daddy as he pointed to the guy who was wearing a ring, "I've seen that same hallmark as the one on this signet ring recently."

"Signet ring?" I said. I got up from the floor and looked closely at the ring that the man was wearing, and indeed, there was a hallmark, that not even humans can see, unless, they have the ring within their hands.  
"Hallmark?" Said Ciel, "Can both of you even see things that small?"  
"Yes." Said Daddy, "I'm certain this hallmark is the same as the one at the base of Beast's prosthetic leg."

"The hallmark, the workhouse..." Said Ciel, "We need to learn more about this man."  
Daddy opened his pocket watch,  
"It's almost time." Said Daddy, "Let's stop here for today. I must free the snakes before the encore."  
"I still have Joker's tent left." Said Ciel.  
"But..."  
Ciel completely cut me off,  
"If we work through the encore, we should be done investigating it. I'll end it all today."

Ciel turned towards us,  
"Both of you go back so they won't suspect us." Said Ciel, "When it's over, both of you get back here before they do and Sebastian will free the snakes. Got that?" Ciel turned, and ran out the tent door.

"Yes, my lord." Said Daddy.  
I stood tall, shoulders back, straight face, and placed my hand on my forehead, so it looked like I was saluting,  
"Yes! My lord!"   
Daddy looked down at me with a confused look,  
"Did you try to pretend to be me?" Asked Daddy.  
"Maybe..." I said smiling.  
Daddy chuckled,  
"Let's go."

 

~~~Mini TimeSkip~~~

 

Daddy and I entered Snakes tent, and started releasing the snakes quickly.  
I untied and placed the last snake on the ground, and Daddy and I left the tent.

 

~~~Really Small Mini TimeSkip~~~

 

I heard the tent open, and Ciel walked in,  
"Young master!" Said Daddy as he turned around to face Ciel... Also William.  
I looked at Ciel, and raised an eyebrow,  
"You released the snakes even though you knew I was still over there, you bastard?!" Coughed Ciel.  
Daddy looked at him,  
"Yes. It's because you have me an order to release the snakes before the first-tier members arrived. Is something the matter? What's so wrong that you make that face? Please don't worry that much. As long as there is a contract, I will protect your life. But if you gave the wrong order, you may suffer a non-fatal experience. And you know that, yes?"  
Ciel formed his hand into a fist.  
"Any game becomes boring when it lacks thrill. I assumed that an avid player such as yourself young master, would share my opinion."  
Ciel scoffed,  
"It's in bad taste to play games that make me wanna throw up, demon!"  
"It's an honor." Said Daddy.

"Well, enough of that." Said Ciel as he moved to the left of the tent, "I found a piece of paper in Joker's tent with my name on it. It had my rank, my manors address, and a simple personal history. The sender is-"  
"You..." Said William as he pointed his death scythe towards Ciel's left foot that was crossing the line William made.   
William smacked Ciel's foot with the death scythe, and immediately Ciel removed his foot from the ground,   
"Are intruding on my property by three centimeters."

I laughed at William,  
"Your such a big dork, reaper! Take a chill pill!"  
William looked at me, and looked back at Daddy and Ciel,  
"Incapable of staying apart as you both decided the dog isn't that different than it's owner."  
Ciel coughed and started walking towards the exit of the tent,   
"Sebastian, let's go outside."  
"Yes." Said Daddy, "(Y/N)."  
"Mmmmmmm.............. Ok!" I said.  
I jumped off the top bunk, an started walking behind Ciel.

Once all three of us got outside, Ciel immediately started talking again,  
"The sender used the name "Tom, the pipers son"."  
"A mother goose character." Said Daddy.  
"I love mother goose!" I said.  
"Yes, though I have no idea what it means." Said Ciel, "Also, there's a hallmark of a horse in the sealing wax along with the initial K."  
"Then it's the same as the one I saw." Said Daddy, "Normally the sealing is engraved with a symbol of motivation and the initial of the person plus the family crest."  
"Yes." Said Ciel.

They started talking more, and more, and I decided to just walk back into the tent.  
Once I got back into the tent, William had his back turned to me, and I decided to play a little prank on him.  
I quietly jumped up, and grabbed onto the ceiling of the tent, and started moving towards William.

He was reading a book, and I found a piece of wood holding the tent. I wrapped my feet around it, and let myself go, and I popped up in front of him.  
"BOO!"  
William freaked out, and tried throwing the book at me, but since I was too fast for him, I ran behind him, and laughed.  
"Stupid brat!" Said William.

Then the next thing I knew, William picked me up, and headed outside towards where Ciel and Daddy were.  
Daddy looked at William,  
"Why is your filthy hands touching MY daughter?" Said Daddy.  
"This.... Thing! Crossed the line that I made!" Said William.  
"Hey! I didn't even touch the line!" I said.  
"Still!" Said William, "Your daughter, will have to sleep with your owner tonight!"  
"-__-" My expression was blank.  
"It's okay, Sebastian." Said Ciel, "It's anyways time for us to go to bed."

William threw me onto the floor, and headed back into the tent.  
"But 'cough' we're gonna be spending the 'cough' night in the town ho-"  
I cut Ciel off,  
"Ciel, you have been coughing a lot lately. Is there something wrong?"  
"There's 'cough' nothing wrong with me, but thanks for asking 'cough'. Anyways, let's go no-"  
Ciel got cut himself off by him starting to throw up.  
"Young master!" Said Daddy as Ciel started getting dizzy.

"Ciel!"   
I caught Ciel before he fell to the ground, and that's when I heard footsteps running behind Daddy,  
"Smile!" Said a girl who had freckles.  
"Let's take him to the doctor!" I said.  
They both nodded, Daddy grabbed Ciel from my arms, and we all started running towards the doctors tent.

 

~~~Mini TimeSkip~~~

 

Me, Freckles and Daddy were standing around Ciel as the doctor started checking him.  
Ciel was breathing really heavily, and his face was red.  
The doctor turned towards us,  
"It's asthma."  
"Asthma?" Said Daddy.  
"Smile had asthma?!" I said.  
"This is the first time we've seen him in this condition even though we've been with him for three years."  
The doctor pulled out a clipboard,  
"If he hasn't had an attack in three years, it's considered as being cured. Though all you need is a sudden chill or time of stress, or maybe even a cold to make him relapse."  
"I've seen him suffer from colds before." Said Daddy.  
"This time it's probably because the main causes coincided together." Said the doctor, "And I hear he went out to take a bath with our brute muscle heads. It's no wonder he caught a cold!"

Ciel finally opened his eyes, and started breathing a bit normally.  
Ciel turned his head towards us,  
"Water..."  
The doctor turned towards him, as Daddy walked over to him with the tray of water.  
"Your awake?" Said the doctor.  
"Drink this." Said Daddy.  
Daddy gave Ciel some water, and when Daddy pulled the canteen away from Ciel's dry lips, Ciel coughed a bit.  
"Smile, you have had asthma since you were very young, right?" Said the doctor, "People have died from asthma, so you should be careful even if you think you have fully recovered."  
"Aunt Anne..." Said Ciel, as he closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

"This isn't good." Said the doctor.  
"What is?" I asked.  
"His mind is clouded." Said the doctor, "We have to keep a sharp watch until the fever and coughing have stopped."  
"I'll go get ice!" Shouted Freckles as she ran off to find some ice.  
"What about you two?" Asked the doctor.  
"We'd like to stay and help, if we may." Said Daddy.  
"I'm much obliged." Said the doctor.

I raised an eyebrow, as the doctor left the room for a bit.  
I walked over towards Ciel, and sat down on the chair as Daddy started washing a cloth, and he placed it on Ciel's forehead.  
Ciel woke up,  
"Sebastian... (Y/N)..." Said Ciel weakly.

We all heard the tent being opened by the doctor, and me and Daddy immediately stood up, and looked at the door,  
"How is he?" Asked the doctor, as he wheeled into the room.  
"He is still very delicate." Said Daddy.  
"And weak." I added.  
"I thought as much." Said the doctor, "I just remembered that mint oil can help these fits. Now, where did I put it?" The doctor started rummaging through his drawers.

I was too busy staring at the doctor rummaging through his drawers that I didn't notice that Daddy was given an order.  
I felt two arms grab my waist, pick me up, and run outside.  
Once we stopped, I noticed that we were outside the doctors tent.  
"Now, let's start with the closest place." Said Daddy.  
"Which is?" I asked.

But that's when Daddy's eyes widened, and he immediately moved away from an attack given by......... you guessed it, William!  
William started swing at us, but Daddy was too quick.  
"You again?" Said Daddy, "Well, this won't do."  
"Where do you think you two are going?" Asked William.

William brought his death scythe back to his side,  
"I'm quite sure I told you not to wonder around without your owner."  
"I'm sorry, but my master can't make this move himself, so he asked us to do it instead." Said Daddy.  
"Return to the tent at once." Said William, "I cannot allow you to act independently."  
William tried striking us with his death scythe but, I jumped out of Daddy's arms, and ran away from the attack as Daddy dodged it.  
"One small mistake can lead to lots of overtime!" Said William.

William started aiming towards me, and since I wasn't fast as Daddy, I managed to dodge some of his attacks, but then he cornered me.  
I had nowhere to run or jump, and William tried striking his death scythe right at my neck, but...

"Daddy! Help me!" I shouted.  
Immediately, I saw Daddy turn around and glare right at William. He ran so fast, and jumped in just in time to grab Williams death scythe.  
I noticed something wrong, there was blood dripping from Daddy's hand as he was holding the death scythe.  
"My apologies." Said Daddy, "I also have my duty as a butler, and a father. I cannot allow you to disturb my master's sleep or allow you to hurt my daughter. And you don't want to cause a scene here either, do you? Would you like to make a deal with me? If you let me go for one hour, I vow that I will never eat souls in your signed area again. It's only one hour."  
"I refuse." Said William.  
"Of course you do." I whispered.  
William shortened his death scythe a bit so it wasn't in Daddy's clutches.  
"To device prey with sweet words and drag them into darkness." Said William, as he splattered the remaining blood on the death scythe towards the ground, "Isn't that a demons signature ability?"   
"As expected." Said Daddy.  
"It didn't work." I said.  
"Oh well." Said Daddy, "(Y/N), do you have any spare right gloves?"  
I pulled out a glove from my nightdresses pocket.  
"Yup!"

I walked over to his side, and passed him the clean glove, and he grabbed it with his left hand as he took off his right glove.  
"Let's think of another way."

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

{A/N: if your remember this episode (episode 6) you will know that there is a sex scene, so yeah! Umm.... Yeah..... You will find out why I'm talking about this so.... Keep reading! Bye! P.S, it's still your P.O.V, and (S/N) means Second Name!}

 

I managed to run away from William, just like Daddy said. I ran and ran, until my feet started hurting. I stopped running behind a tent, and was breathing heavily.  
"I don't wanna be here! I wanna be back home in the manor! Where Joker can't find me!" I whispered.  
But that's when I heard two voices coming near the practice tent. It sounded familiar.

I raised an eyebrow, and walked over to it, but kept myself hidden behind the tent nearest to the practice tent. I moved my head to the side a bit to see........ Daddy and Beast?  
'What are they doing?' I thought.  
"It's pointless to pursue a human like him."  
Daddy had her pinned to a railing, her back facing towards him.  
"He cannot return his feelings. He thinks he should treat you nicely at least." Continued Daddy, "But he knows it'll hurt you more in the end. Cruel, isn't it? When did you start this?"

I looked more closely, and saw that Daddy wasn't wearing the clean glove I gave him.  
My eyes turned pink, as I started getting a bit angry.  
"These terrible tears and a relationship that relishes on making more than sentimentality." Said Daddy.  
"What would you know about it?!" Shouted Beast.  
"Nothing yet." Said Daddy.  
Beast tried punching Daddy but he moved out of the way just in time... Like usual.

Daddy grabbed her arm that Beast tried punching him with, and held him close to his body.  
"But there is one thing I do know: the way to release you from that pain for a little while." Said Daddy.  
Beast gasped,  
"Don't talk rubbish! Let me go!"   
"I'm being perfectly serious." Said Daddy.  
'Yeah, perfectly serious about loving her, more than your own daughter!' Said a voice in my head.  
'Who are you?' I asked/thought.  
'Im kinda like your inner angel! But I only come when your depressed or angry or both! Or you can summon me by just calling my name, in your mind of course!' Said the voice.  
'Whats your name?' I said/thought.  
'The names (S/N)!' Said (S/N).  
'Ok! But...' I said/thought  
'But what?'  
'What do you mean he's gonna love Beast more than me?'  
'He's seducing her, you idiot!'  
'Seduce?'  
'It means somebody charming someone to do something for them or with them.'  
'And?'  
'He's seducing her by having sex with him, to give him information.'  
'What's sex?'  
'Sex is how you make babies.'  
'DADDY IS GONNA HAVE ANOTHER KID?!'   
'Probably! And that's means... He's gonna love the kid and Beast more than you!'  
'.......... What?'  
'Keep watching!' Shouted (S/N).

I growled, and turned back to look at the scene that was happening. My eyes widened.  
Daddy was holding Beasts hand, the same hand he holds my hand with.  
Daddy whispered something in her ear, and Beasts eyes widened,  
"Those are the whispers of a demon." Said Beast.

I saw Daddy smirk, as he started walking her back to her tent. I followed secretly. Once they entered the tent, I could see the shadows of clothes being removed from the body.  
My pink eyes started having tears in them, and I placed my hand over my mouth.  
I heard moaning coming from inside the tent.... The exact same way that my mommy would make when she came home with a guy every night.

A tear slipped down my cheek as I started silently crying.  
'Depressing isn't it?' Said (S/N).  
'You were right...' I said/thought, "He doesn't love me! He loves her! Then.... He will love his new children!'  
'Why don't you run away? Back home? To your safe manor? Where the other servants will happily greet you there?'  
'.........'  
'Make a decision (Y/N), we don't have all night!'  
'What if... What if... What is Joker finds out that I ran away? He probably knows where Ciel lives!'  
'Who cares...' Said (S/N), 'Your better off with him than your "father", right?'  
'........ Maybe......'  
'So make a decision! Stay, or leave?!'  
I breathed in shakily as I looked at the moaning tent in front of me.  
I glared at the shadows of my father,  
'Im leaving right now.... To a place where no one will find me!qd'  
'Thats my girl! Now leave these two! Your father doesn't deserve you anymore! But before you leave the circus, just act normal around him!'

I nodded, and started walking back to my tent. As I was walking back to my tent, my tears of sadness running down my face, turned into tears of sadness and anger.  
My dark hair was blowing in the wind in the dark cold night, highlighting my pink demonic teary eyes.  
"Here we go again..." I said.

 

~~~Mini TimeSkip~~~

~~~Noboody's P.O.V

 

"Ciel! Where have you been?!" Shouted Prince Soma, "You left for two days without telling me anything!"  
"Welcome home!" Said Agni.  
"That's none of your business." Said Ciel.  
"Had both of you see (Y/N) run towards here? She seems to be missing." Said Sebastian.  
"What do you mean... Missing?" Said Ciel.  
"As I went to grab her this morning, she was gone." Said Sebastian.  
"That's odd." Said Ciel, "Maybe she will turn up in a couple of minutes."  
"........"

 

~~~2 Hours Later~~~

 

"Did you see the news?" Said a young boy as his mother was preparing breakfast.  
"What news, Phillip?" Asked the young mother.  
"A young girl named (Y/N) Michaelis has gone missing this morning, mother."  
"Really?"   
"Yup! And I want to save her from this man or woman!" Said Phillip as he stood on his chair, with his Woden sword in his hand, "I will be her night in shining armor, and save my "princess" from him!"

Phillips mother laughed,  
"Oh Phillip, 'chuckle' your so cute! Now hurry up and sir down while I get breakfast ready."   
"Yes, Queen Carly of England!" Bowed Phillip as he sat back down on his chair.  
His mother laughed, and started preparing breakfast.


	10. (Y/N) Found, And Secrets Revealed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry dudes for not updating in a while, I have been so busy with finals!  
> So now, I can finally update more, and my graduation is ON MONDAY!!! IT'S REALLY CLOSE!!!  
> I'm doing a speech!!!  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter because at the end, there is a total twister!  
> Peace!  
> P.S, sorry for any spelling mistakes and auto corrects.

~~~(Y/N)'s P.O.V~~~

 

I was panting heavily as I was running through the forest, trying to find a place to hide from my father!   
"He's just like mother!" I said, "He... He doesn't love me! He just pretends to love me!"  
A tear slipped down my cheek, as I started getting closer to what looked like an abandoned cabin.

By the time I reached the cabin, I was out of breath. I opened the door with my little hand, and started searching around if anybody was here.   
I grabbed a torch from a wall, and lighted it up with a lighter that I kept around with me.

I started walking around the cabin, it looked abandoned from the outside, but the inside was beautiful!  
It looked brand new!  
I started walking more, but that's when I felt a hand grab my shoulder.  
I gasped, and quickly turned around to see a boy wearing overalls, black shoes, white blouse and blonde hair.

The boy looked at my face, and smiled,  
"I guess your (Y/N) Michaelis!" Said the boy.  
"W-Who are you?" I said, "And h-how do you know my n-name?!"  
"I'm Phillip! Phillip Young!"  
I waved and smiled,  
"I suppose you already know my name! But, how did you-"  
Phillip cut me off,  
"It's on the news! Your father is looking for you!"

I got angry, and turned away from Phillip,  
"I don't want that... Wretched person anymore!"  
"Why?"  
"Don't... Don't ask Phillip!"  
"Sorry!"  
I sighed, and turned back to Phillip,  
"How old are you?"  
"I'm six! What about you?"  
"I'm also six!"  
We both laughed,  
"Do you wanna go somewhere else? Like, back to my home?"  
I nodded.

Phillip grabbed my hand, and started running out of the forest with me.   
As we were running....  
"How did you find me?!" I said.  
"That's my playhouse!" Said Phillip, "I come here everyday! Lucky I found you!"  
I blushed, and looked down, jumping over a branch.  
After that, we started running in a peaceful silence until we came up to London. 

We started walking down the street, but I had my hood over my head so nobody could notice me.  
Phillip walked over to a house, and took out a key,  
"So... This is your house?" I said.  
"Yes." Said Phillip as he unlocked the door, "Me, My mom and my dad all live in it!"

Phillip opened the door to reveal a nicely lit house.  
A wooden staircase was on the right side of the house, connected to the wall and to the left, there was a small table, with some pictures on it.  
Straight from the table, there led a hallway.  
Phillip grabbed my hand again, and led me upstairs.

He opened a door, to reveal a blue room, with a bed, table, closet, you boxes and more.  
Phillip closed the door behind us, and sat down on the bed while i sat down on a chair.

"Why did you run away from home?" Said Phillip.  
"..........-__-........ Please don't ask that question again!" I said.  
"Sorry! I was just wondering!"  
"Phillip, my dear! Can you come down here please?!" Shouted a woman.  
"Sure mom!" Shouted Phillip.  
Phillip gave me a glance, got up from the bed, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
I raised up from my chair, and looked out the window.

It was already nightfall, and I could see people walking towards the Circus.  
That's when I heard the door open behind me, and I turned around to see Phillip's mother and Phillip.  
Phillip's mother smiled,  
"I guess you were right Phillip! Oh, sorry my dear! My name is Maria, and of course you know Phillip!" Said Phillip's mother.  
"I-I'm (Y/N)..." I said, "Nice to meet you Mrs......."  
"Benjamin!"  
"Sorry, nice to meet you, Mrs. Benjamin!"

I curtsied towards Maria, and I could see her smiling widely,   
"You seem like a nice child! I wonder why you ran away? Would you care to share?"  
I turned around,  
"....... No, I'm sorry........"  
"Oh, it's okay! I made dinner, and I would really like you to join! Phillip's father isn't home tonight! So maybe you could meet him tomorrow."

My stomach growled,  
"I would.... Love to join for dinner! Thank you, Mrs. Benjamin!"  
"No problem, my dear! Now you two, let's go make some... Dinner!"  
Phillip grabbed my hand, and he started running/dragging me down the stairs to the kitchen.

Well, what I thought was the kitchen. Phillip dragged me all the way towards the cellar, and I raised an eyebrow,  
"Phillip, I thought we were making dinner in the kitchen!" I said.  
"Nope!" Said Phillip, "We always chop the meat down here! My father is a butcher, so we have lots of meat! Hope you don't mind the smell of blood!"  
That's when the wretched smell hit my nose,  
"No... No, I don't 'gags' mind!" I managed to say.

"Good... That's good..... 'Laughs'...." Phillip started laughing historically, and that's when he turned around and looked at me wide eyed.  
I tried freeing my grasp from Phillip, and that's when he turned to ashes.  
I started breathing heavily, and that's when I heard laughing behind me,  
"(Y/N) Michaelis... Sebastian Michaelis daughter.... Finally!"

I turned around, and that's when I notice that Maria... Wasn't Maria..... She was actually......

 

 

 

 

"Angela...."

 

 

 

 

 

Angela started laughing, and in a blink of an eye, she had already locked me to the wall with chains. I started struggling against the chains, as Angela started laughing more.  
"There is now way you can get out now, you demonic child!" Said Angela.  
Tears started slipping down my face,  
"I'm sorry, daddy! Please save me!" I shouted.  
"That... That wretched demon doesn't love you... It's not like he's gonna save you!"

My eyes turned demonic pink,  
"You were the one in my head, weren't you!" I shouted.  
"....... Yes, I suppose I was was......"  
"I know that now... And I also know that... Daddy loves me.... He did that because he loves me... I shouldn't have ran away... Because... You... You wanted me to believe that father didn't love me, so you decided to make a disguise so you could kill me?! Wasn't that your plan?!"  
Angela nodded,  
"Smart child..." Said Angela, "But also, very, very weak..."

The next thing I knew, I got hit by a whip across the face, and a tear slipped down my cheek.  
Angela started whipping me a couple more times, until I had enough,  
"DADDY!! SAVE ME!!"  
Angela stopped whipping, looked up towards the window of the basement, and her eyes widened.  
The basement window shattered to reveal my father jumping inside the basement, and kicking Angela straight in the stomach.

Angela tried fighting Father, but he was way too fast for her. Angela gave up and growled,  
"I'll see you around, Michaelis!"   
Then she flew away.  
Father sighed, and turned towards me, and in a blink of an eye, I was in his arms.

I was crying and sobbing so badly, and I was holding onto him so tight,  
"I-I'm sorry! I didn't m-mean to run away! A-Angela was in m-my head, I didn't know w-what to do!" I said.  
Father started combing his fingers through my hair,  
"It's okay... It's okay..." Said daddy.

Daddy picked me up, and quickly ran towards Ciel's town house. Once we arrived, daddy changed me into a pair of pajamas, and tucked me into bed.  
Daddy have me a kiss on the forehead,  
"Night, (Y/N)." Said daddy.  
I looked at him with my big (E/C) eyes,  
"........... Night........." I said.  
Daddy smiled, and left my room, closing the door behind him.

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

It was... 7:00 pm and... Ciel still wasn't awake.  
I was wearing, (https://piccollage.com/_DtEn0SLb).  
Ok so, I was casually staring at the clock waiting till Ciel wakes up so I can annoy the hell out of him... And to wait till my scars heal!

Out of nowhere.. Prince Soma popped up in front of my blank face,  
"(Y/N)! Let's play!" Said Prince Soma.  
"No thank you." I said.  
"Come on!!!!"  
"Your even more winier than me..."  
"(Y/N), please!! Pretty please!!"  
"No!"  
Prince Soma started begging me, and I kept saying no, but that's when...

I felt someone grab me, and throw me over his shoulder and that's when I noticed it was my father.  
"Excuse us!" Said daddy  
Father immediately ran out the door, and ran straight towards... Well hell I don't even know.

It took daddy about 45 minutes to reach what looked like to be a manor.  
Daddy set Ciel and I down,  
"So this is their estate." Said Ciel.  
Daddy looked up towards the sky.  
"Pick up any kind of scent?" Said Ciel.  
"Yes." Said Daddy, "I don't know if they're all here, but those who are seem safe."

I walked up toward the manor steps, with Ciel behind me.  
I reached up towards the front door, and Ciel was still on the first step.  
But, the next step Ciel was about to take, got cut off by the door opening.  
"Welcome to the manor." Said a familiar voice.

The door opened fully to reveal Joker,  
"We've been expecting you, Earl Phantomhive and (Y/N) Michaelis."  
"Joker." Said Ciel.  
"Joker?!" I shouted.  
"Please," Said Joker, "Come inside."  
I grabbed Ciel's hand and he looked at me, then looked at father, then started walking inside the manor with father walking behind us.

Once we walked inside, daddy closed the door behind us, and Joker snapped his fingers.  
I heard dolls moving around (because of the creeping noises), and I held onto Ciel's hand tighter.

The light transferred throughout the whole house to reveal... Dolls and puppets.  
The dolls and puppets were everywhere, and they were scaring me.  
I know that I'm a demon and all, but these dolls just... Kinda freaked me out.  
AND!!! THERE WERE BODY PARTS OF DOLLS!

"This is..." Said Ciel.  
"Creepy..." I finished the sentence.  
"This way, please." Said Joker as he walked up the stairs.  
"What do you want to do?" Asked Father, "Shall we kill him now and rescue the children?"  
"Wait." Said Ciel, "If the kids are still alive, isn't it better if we catch him red-handed? We can't report to her majesty without knowing the situation of his motives."  
"Understood." Said Father.

By now, we were walking down the hallway, but we all stopped when Joker started laughing,  
"It is indeed true that you can't judge a book by its cover." Said Joker, "To think that such a little boy is known as "the Queens watchdog" and "the evil nobleman." That's some hardship, Smile."  
Joker turned his head around to face us.  
"My name is Earl Ciel Phantomhive." Said Ciel, "A servant shall not speak to me with such familiarities."  
"Ooooohhhhh snap!" I said as I snapped my fingers and placed my hand on my waist, "You got burnedddddddd!!!"

Joker shrugged, and turned his while body around to face us,  
"Your a nobleman, alright." Said Joker, "We have prepared dinner for you."  
Joker oped up a door to reveal a dining room, and we all walked in.  
Joker pulled open a chair for Ciel, and Ciel sat in it.

Joker did the same thing to me, with the chair next to Ciel, and father stood in between us.  
"He has arrived." Said daddy.  
We all turned our heads to the left to reveal Joker opening up the double doors to reveal a man...  
"Earl Phantomhive, y-you came!" Said the man.  
The man was sitting in a wheelchair, had a bandage wrapped around his head except for his left eye, mouth and nose, he had a red jacket on, and on the left of him, there was a girl with long blonde hair with a pink dress on, and on the right of him, there was a boy with short black hair and he was wearing a green sweater.

"It's like a dream, having you so close to me!" Said the man, "Though I feel so ashamed to meet you looking like this."  
"You're Baron Kelvin?" Said Ciel.  
"That's right!" Said Kelvin suprised, "But it makes me feel awkward being all formal with you. I've prepared a feast for you!"  
The two children rolled Kelvin at the center of the dining table, and Kelvin rung a bell.

Atleast, 5 maids came in carrying something, and the two maids in the middle were holding a big platter of food.  
Joker came in holding some wine and water.  
Joker started pouring the wine in a glass for Kelvin,  
"This wine is from 1875, from the year you were born." Said Kelvin, "I'm showing off a little, aren't I?"   
Joker poured the wine in Ciel's glass, and daddy took a sip from the wine.  
"It doesn't seem to contain any poison." Said daddy.

I got distracted by the plate of food, that I didn't see the show starting in front of me.  
I turned my head to the front, and my eyes widened.  
There was a kid who was walking the tightrope with no safe line, and after the second step, the kid fell to her death.

Kelvin started laughing, and all I could do was stare.  
I stared at the kid who started dragging the other dead kid, and Joker was trying to hold back his tears.  
Joker raised his head up with a smile,  
"Next, our wild animal tamer!" Said Joker, "Watch as he masters the savage beast!"  
The two kids dragged the cage with a lion in it and a kid, right behind Joker.

The kid inside the cage just stared at the lion, and almost immediately, the lion pounced on the kid, and ripped him to shreds, and Kelvin started laughing and clapping more.  
'That sick minded person' I thought.

They rolled the cage of the "stage",  
"And now, our knife thrower!" Said Joker as he pointed towards a girl on a cross, with a boy standing in front of her,  
"What will become of his maiden on the cross?!" Said Joker.  
The boy pulled out a knife, and threw it towards the girl.  
"Stop him!" Shouted Ciel.

Joker placed his hand over his face, and just as the knife was about to hit the girl straight in between the eyes, daddy ran super fast, and grabbed the knife in between his fingers.  
Again, I got distracted by the delicious food, that I didn't notice that Ciel got up.

I blinked, raised my head toward the left to see Ciel pointing a gun towards Kelvin's head, Joker pointing a sword towards Ciel's head, and daddy pointing the dagger towards Joker's neck.  
"Joker! Stop pointing that dangerous thing at the earl!" Shouted Kelvin.  
"B-But..."  
Joker was cut off by daddy pointing his dagger closer to Jokers neck, and Kelvin talking.  
"You won't listen to me?" Said Kelvin.

'That name... That name sound familiar!' I thought.  
I lifted my skirt up really high to reveal my underwear, that revealed a piece of paper.  
I grabbed the piece of paper, and started reading it.

'Dear (Y/N), if you're reading this, I want you to know that I have a sister... A sister that you never met before. My sister ran away from home when I was very young. By the way, I was her older sister. The only information I know about her is... Is that her new fathers name... Is Kelvin..  
That is all I have to say if you want to find your aunt!  
From, your mother'

I stopped reading the note, and I looked up with water in my eyes.  
"Ciel! Don't kill him! Don't kill Kelvin! He has something that I want to know!" I shouted.  
"Why?!" Said Ciel.  
I got up from my chair, and ran towards Kelvin.  
"Kelvin!" I said as I reached him, "Take this!"  
I gave Kelvin the note, and he started reading it.

Kelvin gave me the note back,  
"Yes." Said Kelvin, "I know your mother's sister..."   
"W-who is... Who is she?" I asked.  
Kelvin sighed,  
"She is..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Beast, from the circus..."


	11. Noah's Ark Circus, No More! And, A Very Sad Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry dudes for not updating in a while!  
> I had so many things to do these past months!  
> But, I promise I will be uploading more often!  
> My mom had us deep clean our whole entire house!  
> I do appreciate you guys being patient for waiting for the new chapter!  
> So, go ahead and read!  
> Peace!

My knees started trembling, and I dropped to the floor.  
"Daddy..." I said.  
Daddy walked over to me, and bent down.  
"Yes, (Y/N)?" Said Daddy.  
"May... May I return to the Manor please?" I asked.  
"Yes."

I got up from the floor, and started running outside the manor, towards the Ciel's manor  
By the time I got there, it was dark, and quickly, I opened the front doors and ran inside.  
The first person I saw was Mey-Rin. Of course, she was cleaning. But, when she saw me, she ran over to me.  
"(Y/N)! We missed you so much!" She said.

I smiled, and hugged her,  
"I missed you all of you guys too."  
"But still, it's way past your bedtime! Here, let me help you get ready for bed! Yes! Let's get you ready for bed!"  
Mey-Rin picked me up, and started walking towards my room.

Once we entered, Mey-Rin starts changing me into one of my favorite pajamas.  
(https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1k23YQXXXXXXdapXXq6xXFXXXF/A15-Girls-Pajama-Dress-Baby-font-b-Children-b-font-font-b-Nightgown-b-font-Sleep.jpg)

Mey-Rin tucked me into bed, and blew out the candle, and I fell asleep immediately.

 

~~~30 Minutes Later~~~

 

I awoke up to the sounds of Ravens flying towards my window. I sat up in bed in fear, unable to go to sleep.  
I got up, and walked towards my bedroom door.  
I opened it, and walked outside in the hallway.  
"Mey-Rin?!" I said, "Bardroy?! Finny?!"

I started walking around the hallway, and that's when I heard a gunshot. I knew that Elizabeth or... Lizzy! Was staying here, so, that gun shot probably woke her up.  
I saw light coming towards one of the guest rooms.

I ran towards it, and I saw that Tanaka was standing there. I smiled, and ran inside the room, towards Lizzy.  
Lizzy smiled, and hugged me,  
"Lady Elizabeth. Lady (Y/N), what's the matter?" Asked Tanaka.  
"Tanaka, did you hear a loud noise just now?" Asked Lizzy.  
Tanaka laughed,  
"You must've heard it in your dreams."  
"Really? Maybe I was half-asleep."  
"Now, my two ladies, you'll catch a chill. Please return to bed."  
"Tanaka, I'm too scared to go back to my room." I said, "Lizzy, may I sleep with you tonight."  
"Sure." Said Lizzy, "I love company."

Me and Lizzy walked over to the bed, and Lizzy fell asleep once her head hit the pillow.  
But I couldn't sleep at all. Instead, I got out of bed, walked over to the door, opened it a bit to see if anyone was there but, there was nobody.  
I opened the door a bit more, and walked out the room, shutting the door quietly behind me.

My throat was dry, so I decided to go in the kitchen.  
While I was walking, the manor looked messy. Some statues was thrown on the floor.  
"What happened here?" I asked myself.  
I walked down the stairs, and started making my way to the kitchen.

I opened the door, and saw a cloud of flour everywhere, a dead body that was Daggers, Beast and a huge hole in the wall with Mey-Rin, Bardroy and Finny standing there looking at Beast.  
I saw Bardroy holding a lit cigarette.  
I ran inside the kitchen to save my aunt, but it was too late.  
Bardroy threw the lit cigarette in the kitchen, and everything lit on fire.

The fire was so hot, but that didn't stop me.  
I ran over to Beast, and hugged her. Beast looked surprised, but relaxed into it,  
"(Y/N), I'm sorry. I'm sorry that your mother died, and I wasn't there to comfort you." Said Beast.  
Beast started crying,   
"It's okay." I said.  
I heard the servants screaming my name, but I didn't answer.

The heat was too much to handle, and it started burning me.   
I started screaming in pain, and I tried finding my way out of the kitchen with my aunt, but couldn't.  
That's when I heard a massive explosion, and I flew towards the wall, and hit my head.  
Blood started drooling from my mouth, and I shakily moved my head down.  
I started crying as I saw the dead body of my aunt.  
And the other reason I say ryes crying was the pain.  
I grabbed the handle of the knife that was stabbed into my stomach, and pulled it out.  
I couldn't handle the pain anymore, and I knew I would die right now.  
I closed my eyes, and rested my head against the wall.  
My last words where,

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I love you, Daddy..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

Nobody's P.O.V

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ciel and Sebastian finally arrived back at the manor, safe and sound. Sebastian opened the door to Ciel, and Ciel entered his quiet manor.  
The manor was usually noisy, and Ciel and Sebastian thought that was weird.  
Sebastian hung up Ciel's coat, and then they heard running footsteps coming towards them.

It was Mey-Rin, Bardroy and Finny. They were all quiet,  
"Y-Young m-master! You're f-finally back!" Said Mey-Rin.  
"It's good to be back." Said Ciel as he started walking up the stairs.  
"Oh um, Lady Elizabeth left, young master!" Said Finny.  
Ciel looked at the three and nodded, "Sebastian, make me a cup of tea please."  
"Yes, my lord." Said Sebastian.

The three servants ran off, and Sebastian walked over to the kitchen. He knew something was odd, and his daughter was nowhere to be seen. Sebastian thought she was taking a nap, so he decided that she will wake her up after he delivered the tea to Ciel.

Sebastian finished the tea, and placed it on a tray. Then, he delivered it to Ciel. After he was done with that, Sebastian walked over to his daughters room. He opened it, and looked around to see nobody was in the room.

Sebastian walked opened the door fully, and walked inside the room. He started calling her name, when Tanaka arrived at the door.  
"She is gone, Sebastian." Said Tanaka.  
Sebastian turned around to face the other butler.  
Sebastian raised an eyebrow,  
"What do you mean?"  
"The servants alerted Ciel about her, after you served him his tea. Follow me."

Tanaka started walking, and Sebastian was following him. They arrived at one of the bedrooms for the guests.  
The door was slightly opened, and when Tanaka opened it fully, it revealed the three servants crying around the bed, and wide-eyes Ciel staring at the child.

Sebastian noticed that Tanaka turned into his "cooling" form, so he didn't bother asking him any questions.   
Sebastian entered the room, and walked over to the side of the bed. The servants moved to the other side, where Ciel was, and was waiting to see his expression.

Sebastian looked at his dead child who was in front of him. His expression turned into sadness. He almost started crying right in front of everyone, but he managed to control it.  
Sebastian cupped the little girls check, and that's when he saw the burn marks on her face.

Sebastian slid his hand down to her arm, and burns there too. Almost her whole body was burnt.  
Sebastian move his hand down to her stomach to feel anything else, and that's when he almost cried, again.  
He could fell the stab mark, and Sebastian closed his eyes,  
"(Y/N)..." Whispered Sebastian so nobody could hear, "I love you very much... I wish this never happened... If only I was here, I could've saved you......"

Sebastian got up from the ground, and turned to the servants,  
"How did this happen?" Asked Sebastian sadly.  
Bardroy spoke up sadly,  
"I... I was about to finish up the job, and use the flour to burn the last lady, but (Y/N) ran in to save her. Just after a couple of seconds after (Y/N) ran in, an explosion happened, and she flung towards the wall, and one of the knifes stabbed her stomach."   
Sebastian nodded sadly, and looked back at his dead but peaceful child.  
Ciel didn't have any words, so he walked over to the dead girl, and placed a rose in her hands,  
"(Y/N). You were annoying sometimes, but you were also a very lively child. You brightened this place up, and even brightened me up. We will all remember you an cherish you forever." Said Ciel.

 

 

 

 

 

"Goodbye, (Y/N)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys!  
> This isn't the end of the series!  
> There's more chapters coming!  
> This is 1,406 words!  
> Btw, at the end of Season 1 of Black Butler, Ciel died, but came back the next season!  
> That's what's gonna happen with reader!  
> She will be back in the next chapter!  
> And if you're wondering what the next chapter will be!  
> It's Book Of Murder!  
> Bye!


	12. So sorry!

OH. MY. GOD. DUDES!!!  
I am so so so sorry for not updating in a while!  
You see, my mom went on a tour around America because she is a yoga teacher!  
My brother is in college!   
My other brother is going to high school in the same state as my other brother!  
So me and my sister are here alone with my dad!  
And so the three of us had been having issues and he screamed at us in the car saying that we should eat shit.  
My dad almost crashed the car, but that was a long time ago, and everything is okay now.  
And my birthday is in 8 days! Which means it's on August 3rd! Happy early birthday to me!  
I hope you guys forgive me for this!  
I love you all and your support!  
I'm writing the chapter right now along with my other stories!  
I love you guys so much! Bye!


	13. His Daughter, Her Father Dead, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo up! Back with another chapter!   
> Finally I completed it with no interruptions!  
> Reader-Chan's birthday is in exactly one week!  
> Anyways, enough about me! Have fun reading the story!

It was always storming in this country, and today was no different. I was sitting down on my windowsill, staring out of my bedroom window in boredom and watching all the raindrops fall down against my window.  
I sighed,  
"When will it ever get sunny?"

I sighed once more, and got up. I heard commotion going on downstairs, but, isn't there always commotion going on?  
I ignored it, and sat down on my bed. Again, I looked out of my window, and saw the rain clearing up.

I guess the skies stopped crying. I smiled, and laid my head on the pillow.  
I still had my socks and nightgown on, so why not take a nap.  
Once I got comfortable, I shut my eyes, and fell asleep.

 

~~~TimeSkip To Night~~~

https://piccollage.com/_6AmFEezB

 

Ciel was throwing a banquet, and I was downstairs with the guests. The Irene (the woman with blonde hair) picked me up, and kept saying that I was adorable.  
"Your so cute!" Said Irene, "How are you this cute?! I just wanna take you home with me!"  
I smiled,  
"Thank you." I said.  
After a couple of minutes, Irene finally put me down on the floor, and I ran to adult Tanaka.

"Ho. Ho. Ho. (Y/N), are you having a good time?" Asked/laughed Tanaka.  
I nodded, and stood by him.  
That's when a voice came from the gran staircase,  
"Thank you all for accepting my invitation.  
I turned around to see Ciel looking down at all of us while he was on the staircase with my dad.  
"I am the mater of the house, Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel started walking down the stairs with Daddy, "For those who favor me with their patronage, and those I'm meeting for the first time, I promise to offer my personal greetings once the banquet begins."

It was silent for a moment, but then I heard the door open. I turned to my left to see two men walking in. Ciel greeted the two, and they started walking towards the dining room.  
My father gave everybody instructions, and then he started calling their names.  
And every time he would call a persons name, they would enter the dining room.

Once everybody was in, Daddy called my name, and I followed him inside.  
After I was inside, Daddy closed the doors, and started serving everyone with food.  
I sat down on one of the chairs, and I looked over to the person next to me to see it was one of my favorite authors.  
I tapped Arthur ok the shoulder and he turned around to look at me.  
"Hi Arthur! I'm (Y/N), one of your biggest fans!" I said.   
Arthur seemed surprised when I said that.  
"R-Really?!" Said Arthur.  
I nodded.  
"I really love your novels. My father reads them to me before I go to bed."  
"May I ask, who is your father."  
"Oh! It's the butler who served you the wine."  
"What?! That high class butler is your father?!"  
"Yeah! But, can you please sign one of your novels for me. I'm about to read this one before I go to bed at night. And I never read this one before! So pretty please can you sign it for me?!"  
"Sure."  
I squealed,  
"Ok, just wait! Let me grab it!"

I got up, and ran out of the dining room, and ran straight up to my bedroom. I ran so fast up the stairs, and by the time I was in front of my bedroom door, I was out of breath. I opened my door, and started searching through my drawers to find the newest novel I had.  
Once I found it, I ran back down the stairs, and entered the dining room to see a champagne tower.  
Of course, it was Daddy who did it. 

I started walking around the room to find Arthur, and once I found him, I passed his the book.  
Arthur looked at a table that was in the corner of the room, and grabbed the feather that was dipped in ink. Arthur signed it, and I hugged him.  
"Thank you! I will remember this moment forever!"

I stopped hugging him, and I ran off towards one of the tables to grab one of the sweets.  
Irene noticed me, and called me over,  
"Sweetie, come here. I want you too meet someone."  
I walked over to Irene, and she picked me up.  
She turned around, and faced the man in front of her,  
"Grimsby, this is (Y/N)." Said Irene.  
I waved and smiled at him,  
"Hi!" I said.

"Hello (Y/N), nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Grimsby."  
Irene kissed my forehead, and placed me down on the ground. I started walking around, and while I was walking, I noticed that Georg von Siemens, was actually drunk, and he was holding Ran-Mao and Mey-Rin.  
But, Mey-Rin was struggling to get out of his grasp. I laughed at the scene, and continued on with the night.

 

~~~TimeSkip To Midnight~~

 

Finally, I could get some sleep. This Banquet is gonna go on for the next three days! And... I'm already tired. Anyways, I laid my head against my pillow and fell right asleep.

I've been sleeping for a couple of hours, but then, I heard something's coming from the edge of the hall like screaming, doors being kicked open, shoes clacking against the floor.

I didn't really care since I was that tired, and I know that if I went to go see what was happening, I would be really cranky in the morning.  
But still, it woke me up. I yawned, and walked over to my stuffed animals which were in the corner.  
Well, tried. It was pitch black and I kept tripping over things, but when lightning occurs, I was able to see for a second.

I grabbed my {Favorite Animal} stuffed animal, and walked back over to bed.  
I always slept with this {Favorite Animal}. It gave me comfort in the middle of the night, and it made me easier to fall asleep.  
I finally placed my head on the pillow (again), and fell back asleep.

 

~~~TimeSkip To Morning~~~

 

I woke up, later than usual. I looked at the clock in my room, and I saw that it was 10:25 am in the morning. I thought that was strange because, Daddy usually woke me up about 7:30 am.  
I thought that he overslept, but,  
'Demons don't sleep and Daddy never sleeps. AND, he usually does everything on time! Something's strange is going on.'

I shook my head, and went to my table with my mirror on it. I brushed my hair, and placed on a sweater, just to keep me warm.  
I walked out of my room, and proceeded to walk into Ciel's. I knocked on the door, and walked in.  
Arthur was in the room with Ciel, but, I still walked over to Ciel, and he picked me up, and placed me on the bed.

"Something is strange." I said, "Daddy didn't wake us up like usual."  
"I know (Y/N), I know." Said Ciel.  
That's when all three of us heard a knock at the door.  
Tanaka walked in,   
"I apologize for our tardiness." Said Tanaka as he bowed.  
"Tanaka?" I said.  
"Where is Sebastian?!" Said Ciel.

Tanaka was about to say something, but Ciel was already running down the hall.  
I exited the bedroom, and tried running after Ciel, but Tanaka grabbed the back of my sweater, and lifted me up to face him.  
"I think you should stay here, (Y/N)."  
I sighed,  
"Okay..."

 

~~~Breakfasttttttt~~~

 

Mey-Rin changed my clothes. It was only a simple black dress, white shoes, and my hair was kept down.  
It was still raining, and I hadn't seen my father all day.  
I was sitting right next to Ciel, and I was looking down.  
"What's wrong, (Y/N)?" Asked Ciel.  
I looked up at him,  
"Where's daddy?" I asked, "I hadn't seen him all morning. I-"  
"He's dead." Said Ciel as he closed his eyes.  
I blinked,  
"What?"  
"He's dead."

I has tears in my eyes, and I ignored all the other people staring at us,  
"What do you mean? He can't die!" I said.  
"I-"  
I started crying, and I ran out of the room.  
I ran down the hall, up the stairs, and towards my bedroom.  
I opened up my door, shut it behind me, belly-flopped on my bed, and started crying my eyes out.  
'Daddy is a demon! He can't die! He can't!' I thought, 'He's the only thing I have left!'

After a couple of minutes of sobbing, I rubbed my eyes, and walked towards my window. I grabbed my favorite stuffed animal, and sat down on the windowsill.  
My eyes were puffy and red, the color of my (E/C) eyes was now pink, demonic and glowy. I could see all of this from my reflection of the window.

I stared at the window for probably am hour, when I heard knocking at my door.  
I opened it a bit, and saw Ciel with the group of people.  
"(Y/N), no time to explain, follow us." Said Ciel.  
I nodded, and we started walking away.

 

~~~Blobs~~~

 

"With the mood in this place, I wouldn't be surprise if we saw a ghost." Said Arthur.  
"P-Please don't say that!" I said as I grabbed onto Bardroy, "Ghosts scare me!"  
"There's no such things as ghosts!" Said the guy with white hair, "I only believe in stuff you can kill with a sword."  
"In that case, would you kind walking on your own?" Asked Ciel.

I turned around to see the guy grabbing onto Ciel's arm, but removing it.  
"We're here, everyone." Said Bardroy as he opened up the cellar doors.  
I peeked my head behind Bardoy, and I could see 3 corpses with blankets over their bodies.  
Arthur placed gloves on, and walked towards the one in the middle.  
He removed the blanket, to reveal my dead father all... wet.

"Oh yeah, I forgot we had a leak in here." Said Bardroy.  
"Poor Sebastian... We should move him!" Said Finny.  
"You're right..." Said Arthur, "If we don't move him, he'll decompose more quickly."  
"De....compose?" I asked sadly.  
They started saying some things, and then they started removing my father clothes, but then placed it back on.

Ciel told us that we were going to Daddy's room, and we all started walking there.  
Once we arrived Ciel started explaining that the only time he ever been to his room is when Father started working here.  
We walked in, and Arthur started looking around the room.  
"Do you guys have any idea where he might have kept the key?" Asked Ciel.

Everybody said no, but then turned to me.  
I looked down,  
"Just because I'm his daughter doesn't mean I know where everything is." I said.  
The white hair guy told us that we should start looking around, and that's what we did.

After a couple of minutes of searching, I caught Ciel looking at the wardrobe.  
"Ciel, I warn you not to open that!" I said as I ran up to him.  
"We're trying to find the key, (Y/N). So we are trying to look everywhere."  
"Fine... Let your allergies get to the best of you..." I whispered the last bit.

Ciel opened the door a bit, but screamed when cats started pouring out of the closet.  
I smiled when I saw the familiar black fur and blue eyed cat.  
The cat ran up to me, and started purring.  
I picked her up, and hugged her close to my chest.  
"Hi baby! I missed you!" I said.  
"That bastard was keeping them behind my back?!" Shouted Ciel.  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO OPEN UP THE CLOSET BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN!!!" I shouted at Ciel.  
Ciel's allergies were working up, and he told Finny to keep that cat away from him.  
"My allergies...." Said Ciel, "ACHOO!"

 

 

 

"Meow..."

 

 

 

 

To be continued...


	14. INFORMATIVE A/N FOR LAST CHAPTER!!!

Ok so.... I feel like one of you guys would be like 'I thought she was dead' in the comments or in your mind at some point.  
Uh..... She comes back! Prepare for a long ass paragraph of explaining!

So, I realized in the Summer last year when I first started watching Black Butler, that in season 1, Ciel died bezuz his contract ended.  
BUT!!! Ciel was back alive in season 2!  
After season 2 ended, Ciel was a demon..... In the last episode or so.  
Then, Ciel in season 3, book of circus, wasn't a demon anymore.  
And I was like, What the hell???  
So then, my dumb mind, figured out that they start off new every season.  
So that's why!!!!!! The reader is back alive.......

Ok, that's my reason. But I do have to say that would be a smart reason to explain why she's back alive, and people would be confused after they read that chapter.  
And I also said in the last chapter that she would be alive, I think.

So, that's the end of this informative note.  
I have to prepare things for my birthday party, so byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere


	15. I Lost Everything, But I Got It Back

Hi guys,  
Today I was going to continue writing my chapter.  
Then, when I opened my notes, I saw that everything was gone.  
All my chapters that I was working on was gone.  
I have an account on a different website/app called Wattpad.  
And I had chapters on my notes for 2 of my books on the website/app.  
Then, when I woke up today.  
I lost everything I worked hard for.

Sorry for not updating in a while  
That was one of the reasons.  
I'm working it out with one of my best friends shawn2565 (she has a story on wattpad)

I love you all.  
I have to go now.  
Goodbye!

 

Update:  
I managed to get all my stuff back though. So.... Yeah! I'll probably be posting the new chapter sooner or later, idk.  
So bye!


	16. BOOK IS ON HOLD FOR 2 WEEKS OR LESS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sry

Hey guys!  
By now, you already know what's happening by the title of this chapter and title of the book.  
I'm at my great aunts house (a.k.a, my grandmothers sister).  
And, I'm going to be with family and doing a lot of things these 2 weeks.  
But don't worry!  
It'll be done before you know it!

Anyways, have to go!  
Love you guys!  
Bye!


End file.
